Fill Me with Your Poison
by Suzie Bear
Summary: Traducción. Bella Swan está intrigada por los vampiros. Edward Cullen está aburrido y solo. ¿Qué sucederá cuando se conozcan? AU, vampiros. Rated M. Inspirado en la canción E.T de Katy Perry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la autora de esta historia es **Nolebucgrl**. Yo solo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the author of this story is **Nolebucgrl**. I just translate.

* * *

Fill Me with Your Poison

Capítulo 1

–Realmente no creo que esta sea una buena idea, chicas. –Isabella Swan se miró a sí misma en el espejo. Lucia bien en ese pequeño vestido azul oscuro. Su cabello rizado llegándole un poco más debajo de los hombros. Sus ojos marrones resaltaban, debido al lápiz de ojos negro ahumado que estaba usando. El maquillaje no era exactamente lo suyo, pero Jessica y Lauren habían insistido en que pusiera más esfuerzo para esta noche.

– ¡Es una idea genial! ¿Quieres pasar toda tu vida en Forks? ¡Vive un poco, Bella! –Lauren la reprendió mientras agregaba los toques finales a su propio maquillaje. Su cabello rubio estaba elegantemente peinado en una trenza francesa, y el vestido que estaba usando parecía prácticamente pintado a su cuerpo, de un color rojo sirena, como su labial.

Bella bufó. – ¿Vivir? ¿No estamos hablando de lo opuesto?

Jessica suspiró, exasperada con la actitud de su amiga. –Primero que todo, no tienes por qué convertirte en vampiro solo porque vas a un Club de Vampiros. Conoces las reglas.

Bella sabía las reglas. Cuando los vampiros se revelaron a sí mismos por primera vez –en televisión en vivo –hubo pánico. El mundo cambio de la noche a la mañana. Planes para destruir a los vampiros se hablaron, se hicieron y fallaron espectacularmente. Cuando estuvo claro que el mundo estaba peleando una batalla perdida, los líderes de las naciones se juntaron con el líder de los vampiros, Aro, y llegaron al acuerdo de que ambos lados podían lidiar con ello.

Los vampiros deseaban vivir una vida en público, sin la fachada que fueron forzados a mantener por siglos. Los humanos querían vivir sin el miedo de que un vampiro los ataque en cualquier momento, así que los tratos fueron debatidos y eventualmente impuestos. Se les dio permiso a los vampiros de matar solo a los enfermizos y a los moribundos –con su consentimiento, claro. Todos los hospitales, hospicios y ALFs tenían acuerdos con los vampiros locales para servicios que disminuyeran el dolor y el sufrimiento de los pacientes. Grupos masivos de personas firmaban para que sus vidas terminen en manos de vampiros, en vez de esperar a morir.

Obviamente habían escépticos y protestantes, pero no había mucho que ellos pudieran hacer cuando su oponente era indestructible. Todos los tanques, bombas y balas fallaron en matarlos. El padre de Bella aborrecía a los vampiros y ella sabía que la mataría él mismo si supiera lo que estaba por hacer.

Eventualmente, no solo los viejos y moribundos eran los que hacían fila por los servicios de los vampiros. Los jóvenes, los ricos y los famosos rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que podrían ser jóvenes, ricos y hermosos por siempre si eran vampiros también. Ya estaban haciendo todo lo posible para conservar su juventud en lugares como Hollywood, ¿qué es el Botox, si no es veneno? Los Gobiernos fueron solicitados, más juntas fueron convocadas y más reglas fueron establecidas.

Se les dio a los vampiros lugares específicos donde pudieran establecer clubs, lugares donde aquellos que estaban dispuestos pudieran ser transformados. Los contratos debían ser firmados y presenciados por un testigo humano y otro vampiro. El vampiro a cargo de la transformación se debe encargar de su protegido por un año, durante en el cual debe entrenar al nuevo vampiro y dejarlo listo para su nueva existencia. Si ese vampiro mata a un humano no dispuesto, el nuevo y el viejo vampiro serán culpados por los vampiros Italianos.

No todos los que entran al club van para ser transformados. Son un grupo muy selectivo. Por una u otra razón, muchos humanos ya no están dispuestos a ser transformados una vez que están en el club y conocen a un vampiro real. Pero los clubs cumplían con su propósito y las mordeduras no eran lo único que ocurría ahí. Había mucho sexo entre vampiros y humanos, como también la alimentación sin transformación. Bella había visto a más de una chica usando una marca en el cuello como una insignia de honor.

– ¿Qué pasa si no siguen las reglas?

–Entonces pierden su licencia y el acceso a comida y sexo fácil. –Jessica replicó, alisando su corta falda negra y arreglando sus pechos en la polera brillante sin mangas que estaba usando.

–Pero mi padre…

–Tu padre está en Forks, esperando que vayas y así él pueda entregarte a los brazos de Jacob ¿Realmente quieres vivir en la reserva y tener billones de hijos?

Bella suspiró y jugo con un rizo que no estaba cooperando. –Claro que eso no es lo que quiero. –Su padre estaba convencido que Bella necesitaba irse de Seattle. Muchas cosas malas pasaban en Seattle. Había mucha violencia, muchas personas y más importante, había muchos vampiros. Seattle era el hogar de uno de los clubs más importantes, Venom, y ahí es donde Bella y sus amigas iban esta noche. Charlie tendría un ataque si se enterara.

Forks eran un pueblo pequeño muy placentero, sin mucha acción. Salir de ahí fue la mayor meta de Bella durante la secundaria y trabajó duro para ser aceptada en la Universidad de Washington. El próximo año se graduará con su título de Periodismo, y luego, bueno, no lo sabía realmente. Su vida, que fue una vez muy restringida y planeada, era una gran pizarra en blanco. Sabía lo que no quería. No quería a Forks ni a Jacob ni a los bebes de Jacob, sin importar lo que él o su padre dijeran. Isabella quería vivir ¿Pero realmente puedes vivir muriendo? Eso era algo que ella solo no podía contestar.

–Vamos Bella, ¿qué tienes que perder? –Lauren la observó de cerca. Bella abrió su boca, pero ninguna respuesta salió y Lauren sonrió triunfante. – ¡Exactamente! ¡Vamos!

Bella se miró a sí misma en el espejo una vez más y se dio una charla mental de preparación. Era solo una noche. ¿Qué tenía que perder? Su vida quizás, pero no había mucha vida de la que hablar. Quizás ella encontraría una en su lugar. Se paró y siguió a sus amigas fuera hacia la noche de Seattle.

Xoxoxoxox

Edward Cullen estaba aburrido. Estaba sentado en el segundo piso de su club, mirando a los cuerpos girando abajo, sus formas se iluminaban gracias a las luces de neón –no que las necesitará para ver. Era un vampiro y podía ver hasta el más mínimo defecto desde donde estuviera. Vio una hilacha en la polera de un hombre, notó que la chica en la polera verde tenía el pecho derecho más pequeño que el izquierdo y que a su amiga se le estaba formando un grano en la frente.

– ¿Ves algo que te guste?

Edward no se dio vuelta para reconocer al vampiro, porque sabía quién era antes de que hablara. Para él, su hermano olía como a desierto.

–No Jas, no lo he hecho. –Edward contestó, su voz indicando su irritación. – ¿Qué hay de ti?

Jasper se inclinó sobre la barandilla y los observó a todos. –La morena en el vestido rosado luce tentadora.

Edward la miró y se encogió de hombros. No era tentadora para él, pero su hermano era menos exigente en sus gustos. Sin embargo, su hermano tampoco tenía problemas con sus insípidos pensamientos tampoco. Ella quería ser hermosa por siempre. Edward rodó sus ojos. Como si ser vampiro se tratará solo de ser atractivos por toda la eternidad. ¿Qué paso con querer ser alguien en el mundo, hacer cosas buenas, o hasta incluso malas? A él realmente no le importaba, pero algo de ambición, más allá de ser hermosa, era requerida.

-Si la eliges, no la transformes –le advirtió a su hermano.

Jasper se rio, sacudiendo su cabello rubio. –No transformaré a nadie por otros dos meses. No hasta que me deshaga de María.

Edward sonrió y Jasper frunció el ceño. Si, Edward había advertido a su hermano, pero este no había escuchado. Él había amado su caliente temperamento latino, el increíble sexo y su maravilloso cuerpo. Él no había esperado que ella estuviera sobre él en el instante en que despertó luego de la transformación. Él había tenido que soportar reinserciones dolorosas de varias partes valiosas de su cuerpo debido a su ardiente temperamento.

–No lo diré –Edward le dijo, pero su tono lo decía todo. _Te lo dije._

–Sí, bueno, eso no significa que no estaré follando hasta la mierda alguna vagina caliente esta noche. Lidiare con María cuando llegue a casa.

Edward rio y sacudió su cabeza. Él no había cambiado a ningún humano desde que los vampiros salieron al público un par de años atrás. Sin embargo, había transformado a varios en las recamaras de Volterra –como práctica cuando se revelaran a la población humana. La idea había sido de Edward y, aunque Aro puso resistencia en una primera instancia, pudo hacerlo luego de pensar y discutirlo con sus hermanos. Afortunadamente, Edward no tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus creaciones. Aro los destruía en cuanto se transformaban, puesto a que solo eran sujetos de prueba.

– ¿Quién está listo para celebrar?

Edward asintió hacia Emmett, su otro hermano por veneno. El alto y gigante hombre fue creado como un defensa, pero tenía el entusiasmo de un niño de cinco años.

–Alguien está disfrutando de su libertad. –Edward observó fríamente.

– ¡Demonios, sí! Jane esta camino a Volterra y ahora puedo vivir mi vida sin miedo a enojarla y que me ataque hasta la mierda por hacer algo indebido. –Emmett había transformado a Jane hace casi más de un año atrás, gustándole su explosiva actitud y su pequeño y sexy cuerpo. Sin embargo, como Edward, Jane tenía un talento que no se mostró hasta que se transformó en vampiro. Tenía la habilidad de transmitir dolor con la mente y se sentía como si te hubiera golpeado una de esas armas eléctricas. Las armas eléctricas no funcionaban en los vampiros, pero Jane sí. Y cada vez que Emmett la enojaba, lo freía bien. Tuvo que soportarla, dado que había firmado el contrato, pero en cuanto el año estuvo terminado, se la envió a Aro, quien haría buen uso de su talento.

Las elecciones de sus hermanos dejaban agradecido a Edward por el hecho de que el aún no había tomado responsabilidad de un nuevo vampiro, aun cuando se sintiera solo algunas veces. Podía tener sexo a cada minuto, pero no era lo mismo que pasar tiempo con alguien, enseñándole las complejidades de ser un vampiro y solo disfrutarse el uno al otro, dentro y fuera de la cama.

–Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? –Emmett se inclinó hacia delante, sus músculos abultándose en su camisa polo negra cuando se agarró de la barandilla, sus ojos enfocados en la entrada del club.

Edward siguió su mirada y notó a tres chicas entrando al club, la chica caminando al frente era una rubia con un cuerpo asesino y la morena a su lado no estaba mal tampoco. Jasper lamió sus labios. La tercera chica era pequeña e iba un poco más atrás que las otras, aun sin ser notada.

–La rubia es mía. –Emmett declaró inmediatamente saltando por sobre la barandilla y aterrizando en una mesa de abajo. Hubo varios jadeos y chillidos de los humanos, por su comportamiento, porque aún no veían a un vampiro en acción.

–Bueno querido hermano, ¿qué dices? –Jasper preguntó, sus ojos puestos en la morena con cabello rizado.

–Toda tuya. –Edward le dijo. No se impresionaba mucho y ambas chicas tenían los pensamientos usuales. _Quiero vivir por siempre. Luzco muy caliente. Imagínense tener este cuerpo caliente por toda la eternidad, con un novio vampiro caliente a mi lado._ Blah, blah, etc.

 _¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Es ese un vampiro? El chico de la puerta lo era, estoy segura. Esta fue una mala idea ¡No encontraré lo que sea que me falta en un club de vampiros, por el amor de Dios!_

Edward inclinó su cabeza. Eso era diferente. Vio como ambos de sus hermanos aparecieron al lado de las chicas, ofreciéndoles sus manos que inmediatamente fueron aceptadas mientras se movían hacía la pista de baile.

Fue ahí cuando Edward la vio. La chica que no estaba segura de que debería estar ahí. Su roja mirada se volvió negra en cuanto sus ojos se movieron por su perfecta cara. Su piel era tan clara que casi era translucida. Edward inmediatamente se arrepintió de las luces del club porque quería ver su piel luminosa bajo una luz blanca en un cuarto totalmente oscuro. Realmente en donde sea. Sus ojos grandes y aterrorizados lo miraron, y sintió su mano apretar el borde de la mesa. Quería tocar esa suave piel, sentir esa suavidad en la punta de sus dedos y quitar el miedo de su cara.

Observó cómo se mordió su labio y miraba insegura a su alrededor. Sus amigas ya la habían abandonado por sus hermanos y podría decir, sin prestar atención a sus pensamientos, que estaba pensando en salir corriendo fuera del club. No podía permitirlo. Se levantó abruptamente y corrió abajo las escaleras pasando a su guardaespaldas. Nadie tenía permitido subir al segundo nivel del club sin una invitación especial de Edward, quien aún no había dado una, aunque estaba pensando en rectificar eso inmediatamente por la maravillosa chica en azul.

Ignoró a los cuerpos retorciéndose mientras caminaba lentamente a través de ellos. Aunque estaba impaciente por estar cerca de ella, saboreo el camino para llegar a ella. Sintió como si algo transcendental estuviera ocurriendo y casi podía jurar que su muerto corazón estaba latiendo en su pecho. Muy pronto, no tan pronto sin embargo, estuvo frente a la chica y era aún más gloriosa de cerca. Sus ojos la recorrieron hambrientamente.

Bella vio al hombre –no vampiro –con extraño cabello acercándose. Era difícil de decir, con las luces estroboscópicas apagándose por todo el lugar, pero ella podía jurar que era una mezcla entre café, rubio y rojizo. Sus ojos eran negros, lo que la asustó, pero algo en la forma en que la miraba le dijo que no tenía nada que temer. Se sintió como una pintura invaluable, debido a la mirada de él. Aguanto la respiración mientras se aproximaba, porque sabía que venía por ella.

Cuando se detuvo en frente de ella, jadeó debido a toda la belleza del hombre ante ella. El vampiro en la puerta del frente era guapo, los dos vampiros que se habían fugado con sus amigas eran aún mejores. Pero este vampiro, justo en frente de ella, que la miraba como si ella fuera la única persona en la habitación, era lo más maravilloso que alguna vez había visto en su vida.

 _Es hermoso._ Edward sonrió por sus pensamientos.

–Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen. –Estiro su mano y espero ansiosamente a ver si ella la tomaba.

Bella miro desde su mano hasta sus ojos y luego de nuevo, y, antes de estar consciente de ello, tomo su mano en la suya. Jadeó ante la explosión de calor que sintió por su toque, lo que era extraño, porque su mano era muy fría. Ella lo sabía y podía sentirlo, pero todo lo que sintió fue un calor abrasador por dentro. Edward lo sintió también y gimió suavemente mientras su mano se flexionaba alrededor de la de ella.

– ¿Y tú eres? –Edward preguntó cuándo hubo recuperado su compostura.

–Isabella Swan. Mis amigos me llaman Bella. –Contestó. Su voz musical calentándolo junto con su toque.

Hermoso, pensó; que nombre más apropiado para esta maravillosa criatura. –Bueno entonces, espero que me permitas llamarte Bella. –Le sonrió, haciendo que el latido de su corazón aumentará exponencialmente. Edward estaba entretenido con la reacción porque siempre la obtenía, pero esta era la primera vez que anhelaba escucharla.

La respiración de ella se atascó y asintió tímidamente. Edward movió su pulgar sobre la parte de atrás de su mano y ambos sintieron hormigueos ante ese pequeño movimiento.

–Bella, ¿quieres ir conmigo arriba? Podremos hablar mejor allá arriba. –Y no habría molestosos humanos y vampiros mirándolos, aun cuando se movieran juntos en la pista de baile.

Sus ojos parpadearon desde el segundo piso del club y luego de vuelta a Edward. – ¿Supongo?

Era más una pregunta que una respuesta, pero Edward tomó la afirmativa y la guio a través de la masa de cuerpos girando. Gruñó silenciosamente hacia algunos pensamientos que le llegaron, dado que no fue el único cautivado por la belleza de Isabella. Tanto vampiros como humanos la notaron, aunque ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente estúpido para hacer una movida con ella. Edward Cullen emanaba poder y nadie se metería con ello.

Llegaron a las escaleras y Edward asintió hacia Felix, quien se movió hacia el lado y cuidadosamente evitó mirar a la chica junto a su jefe. Sabia del talento de Edward y sabía que era mejor evitar la tentación de la hermosa chica. Ella podría no saberlo, pero había sido elegida por uno de los vampiros más poderosos del mundo –quien no dudaría en matarlo si tenía pensamientos lascivos por la mujer.

Edward guio a Bella arriba por las escaleras, permitiéndole ir frente a él, pero sin dejar de tomarle la mano, necesitando ese contacto entre ellos. Sus ojos se movieron por su espalda, admirando la abertura cruzada que revelaba su sexy piel, la curva de su trasero y esas perfectas, torneadas piernas. Ella tropezó en el último escalón y él soltó su mano, atrapándola por la cintura y acercándola rápidamente hacia él. Bella jadeó al sentir su duro cuerpo presionado al de ella y más calor atravesó su cuerpo. Nunca había deseado a nadie en la manera en que deseaba a este vampiro y, aun así, ella solo sabía su nombre. Ese hecho debería avergonzarla, pero, al contrario, encontró que le excitaba. Se preguntó si el club tenía habitaciones privadas y que podrían hacer en una de ellas.

La respiración de Edward paró ante sus pensamientos y peleó contra la urgencia de tomarla y llevarla a su recamara privada. Nunca ha llevado a otro ser a ellas, eligiendo solo follarlas en las habitaciones diseñadas solo para ello. Su espacio era privado y no sintió la necesidad de compartir. Pero se encontró a si mismo deseándolo.

Sacudió su cabeza y soltó su cintura, moviéndose a su alrededor para tomar su mano y guiarla a su cabina atrás. La mesa donde estuvo ya no era necesaria, puesto que ahora solo quería observarla a ella. Bella se deslizó en la cabina y él se movió junto a ella.

– ¿Puedo traerte un trago o algo?

Bella sacudió tímidamente su cabeza. –No, creo que necesito una cabeza clara.

Sonrió a sus palabras, dado que sus pensamientos indicaban que ella se sentía ebria alrededor de él sin el licor.

– ¿Agua, quizás? ¿Vino?

Mordió su labio y luego asintió. –Supongo que una copa de vino estará bien. ¿Tinto, tal vez?

Tinto, el color de la sangre. Si, él quería ver eso en sus perfectos labios rosados. Envió una orden silenciosa y una copa de vino tinto apareció en su mesa en menos de un minuto después; traída por el mismo barman, quien hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de desaparecer abajo por las escaleras.

–Vaya. –Bella dijo, sus ojos agrandados. – ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Edward sonrió y paso su mano por la copa de vino de ella. –Tenemos una excelente audición.

–Supongo. –Bella cogió su copa y dio una probada delicada. Edward admiro la forma en que inclinó su cabeza, su hermosa garganta en exhibición. Ella tragó y él anheló acercarse y sentir el movimiento del líquido a través de su garganta, pero retrocedió, por ahora. Ella lamió una gota de su labio y Edward reprimió un gruñido. Su pene había estado duro desde que sus ojos se encontraron, pero ahora al estar cerca de ella, era pura tortura física –aunque la tortura más placentera de su existencia.

–Cuéntame sobre ti, Isabella Swan.

Ella se encontró con sus ojos otra vez y se encogió de hombros. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

 _Todo._ –Cualquier cosa que quieras contarme. Haré preguntas, si es necesario.

Mordió su labio inferior de nuevo y Edward peleó contra la urgencia de morderlo el mismo. Era tan relleno y rosado y tentador.

–Tengo 21 años y tengo un título de periodismo en la UW. Soy de un pueblo pequeño que no está muy lejos llamado Forks. Mi padre es el jefe de policía de ahí. Y creo que eso es todo.

Edward rio. Eso era solo superficial. Se dio cuenta que no menciono a su madre y lo guardo. – ¿Qué te gusta?

La cara de Bella se fue a blanco y su mano se flexionó en la de él. – ¿En qué sentido? –Pensamientos sexuales llenaron su mente y Edward gruñó suavemente otra vez. Bella escucho su gruñido esta vez, pero en vez de asustarla, le intrigó.

Edward reprimió el gruñido y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente para deshacerse de sus propias imágenes de ello. Había mucho tiempo para ello. Él malditamente se encargaría de ello. – ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre, cuando no estas estudiando?

Bella se sonrojo un poco y él no se resistió esta vez, acercándose y tocando el pómulo de su mejilla. Ella se inclinó hacia su caricia y cerró sus ojos, deleitándose con el calor a través de su frío toque.

–Me gusta mucho esto. –Le dijo y él se rio silenciosamente.

–A mí también. ¿Qué más te gusta?

Sus ojos se abrieron y le respondió sin dudarlo. –Tú.

Él sonrió suavemente y su pulgar acarició sus labios, que se fruncieron cuando ella le besó la punta del dedo. –Me gustas también y debo admitir que esa es una primera vez para mí.

Sus ojos mostraron una emoción que él no pudo nombrar. –Estoy segura que en un lugar como este; conoces a muchas chicas.

Ah, celos. Sonrió al reconocer el tono en su voz. ¿No había sentido él lo mismo momentos atrás cuando los hombres mostraron sus deseos por ella en sus pensamientos?

No podía negar sus palabras, pero ella necesitaba saber cuan especial ya era para él. –Lo hago, pero nunca he traído a alguien aquí antes. –Sus ojos y su tono de voz le dijeron que no debía dudar de la veracidad de sus palabras.

Bella le creyó. –Gracias.

Él sonrió y trajo sus manos a sus labios, rozando sus nudillos suavemente. –El placer es todo mío. Eres fácilmente la mujer más hermosa que he visto. Humana o vampiro, si vamos al caso.

Bella sacudió su cabeza, riendo ligeramente. –Realmente lo dudo.

–Señorita Bella, los vampiros tienen una excelente vista. Sé lo que veo. –Se ruborizó de nuevo y Edward tragó el veneno que brotó por la vista de la hermosa sangre que se agrupo debajo de su piel.

–Bueno, gracias de nuevo entonces. –Él sonrió y apretó su mano gentilmente a la vez que la colocaba en la mesa, jugando con sus dedos ausentemente mientras la observaba atentamente. –Eres más que bienvenida. No respondiste mi pregunta sobre que más te gustaba, además de mí, claro está.

Su sonrisa era eléctrica y Bella se encontró queriendo besarlo, pero se retuvo y trato de enfocarse en la pregunta.

Edward quería besarla también, pero quería conocerla tanto como quería tocarla. Era un raro sentimiento en él y estaba disfrutando cada momento de ello.

–Bueno, me gusta escribir obviamente. Y amo leer. –Su mente se llenó de clásicos, como Jane Austen y Charlotte Brontë, Faulkner y Hemingway. Edward aprobaba una chica que apreciaba los clásicos. –Amo el baseball y ver televisión. Y me gusta coser.

Él sonrió. –Quizás puedas hacerme algo alguna vez. –La mente de ella se llenó de imágenes de un suave chaleco verde y él mentalmente aplaudió su elección.

–Me gustaría eso. –Ella murmuró suavemente. Tomó otro poco de su vino. – ¿Qué te gusta a ti?

Edward rio silenciosamente. –Me gusta el baseball también. Me gusta leer, nadar, conocer nuevas personas, el sexo… –Sus ojos la devoraban mientras pronunciaba la última palabra. El cuerpo de Bella reaccionó inmediatamente a sus palabras, sus pezones se endurecieron y sus bragas se humedecieron. Ella se movió y Edward capturó el olor de su excitación. Gruño más fuerte esta vez.

–Eso, uh, si, a todos les gusta eso. –Bella balbuceó, sus mejillas sonrojadas de nuevo.

–No a todos. –Edward dijo, observándola. – ¿A ti?

Su mente se remontó a un chico con cabello oscuro manoseándola y jadeando. Edward quiso asesinarlo de inmediato. –Cuando se hace bien.

El chico de su memoria no lo había hecho bien, eso podía decirlo. –Supongo que eso es verdad. –Él jugueteo con decirle que él sabía cómo hacerlo bien, pero escuchó en sus pensamientos que ella ya lo sospechaba; además no quería ser grosero.

En vez de ello, él le pregunto lo que había querido saber desde que la vio por primera vez. – ¿Qué te trae aquí esta noche, Bella?

Los ojos de ella mostraron algo parecido a la alarma y se movió en su asiento de nuevo. –Yo, yo no lo sé. –Su mente estaba llena de confusión y miedo. Él movió su pulgar sobre su mano, tratando de calmarla.

–No tienes por qué temerme, Bella. No te juzgare. Solo quiero saber porque estás aquí. –Era de vital importancia para él saberlo, porque la quería como no había querido a nadie más. Quería que fuera un vampiro.

Ella suspiró y se encogió de hombros, pero sus hombros se relajaron al hacerlo, liberando algo de la tensión que le provoco su pregunta. Ella sabía que podía decirle. Debería molestarle el que ella quisiera abrirse con este hombre, este vampiro, pero no podía evitarlo.

–Estoy aquí porque Lauren y Jessica querían venir. –Él la miró expectante y ella se abrió. –Estoy aquí porque estaba curiosa sobre ti –bueno, no tu específicamente porque nunca te había conocido antes, pero curiosa sobre los vampiros.

Él rio. –No hay nada de malo con la curiosidad. Y ahora que estas aquí, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

–A ti. –Esa respuesta era fácil y no era nada más que la verdad.

Edward sonrió y trajo su mano hacia su cara, presionando sus labios en su muñeca y sintiendo su corazón acelerarse. –Me tienes. ¿Qué más quieres?

–Emoción. –Él arqueó una ceja y ella soltó la respiración. –Toda mi vida he hecho lo que se espera de mí. Tuve buenas notas, fui una buena chica, salí con Jacob porque mi papá quería que lo hiciera. La única vez que lo he desafiado, fue cuando rompí con Jacob antes de venir a la escuela.

Jacob. Edward guardo el nombre. Se sintió furioso hacia el chico que había tocado a su Bella. Porque ella era suya ahora; esta era su más simple verdad.

–Quiero empezar a vivir por mí. –Bella le dijo.

– ¿Y eliges empezar a vivir aquí, conmigo? –Él pregunto, aguantando la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta.

La respiración de Bella se paró. Ella sabía lo que él estaba preguntando y ella sabía la respuesta que quería dar. Era fuera de toda lógica. Si ella preguntaba por tiempo, ella sabía que él se lo daría. Pero si ella tenía tiempo, se diría a sí misma que lo que realmente quería era irse a casa y casarse con Jacob como todos querían, menos ella.

–Sí. –Su voz era fuerte con su convicción. Ella quería esto. Quería la emoción de un por siempre. Ella quería a este vampiro.

Edward sintió que el alivio lo llenaba con esa simple palabra. Estaba asustado de preguntar y él nunca ha tenido miedo de algo. ¿No había discutido con Aro, el jefe de todos los vampiros, con el problema de salir a la luz? Había peleado en guerras contra vampiros más fuertes y más grandes que él y nunca tuvo momentos de miedo. Pero esta mujer humana podía llevarlo a sus rodillas con solo una palabra. Era humillante y excitante. Él sabía que había encontrado a su compañera. Podía decirlo por la manera en que ella lo hacía sentir. Lo había escuchado en los pensamientos y mentes de otros vampiros, pero nunca lo experimentó hasta que Bella entro a su vida.

Envió una suave orden verbal y unos minutos después Jay Jenks era guiado arriba por Felix. Él era un abogado humano que estaba a cargo los contratos vampíricos del Club Venom. Miro a Edward con cautela mientras tomaba un gran montón de papeles fuera de su maletín y los deslizaba frente a él y Bella.

–Este es el contrato de humano a vampiro. Sé que no necesita leerlo, señor, pero ¿quizás la joven dama debería leerlo antes de firmarlo?

Jasper apareció en la cima de las escaleras, sin polera y con sus pantalones desabrochados, no muy feliz de haber sido interrumpido. –Estoy aquí, ¿qué es lo que… –Su voz apagándose mientras veía a Bella y a el contrato. –Jodida mierda, hermano. ¿Al fin encontraste a alguien a quien quieres transformar?

Bella jadeó un poco ante la vista de un Jasper sin polera y Edward podría haberse molestado, pero sus pensamientos eran de cómo se vería él sin polera. Edward sonrió y beso su mano porque lo vería pronto.

–Sí. Jasper esta es Isabella Swan –Bella para los amigos. Bella este es mi hermano, Jasper.

Jasper tomo la mano izquierda de Bella que estaba libre en la suya y la sacudió gentilmente. –Es un honor conocer a la chica que capturó la atención de mi hermano. Nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien.

Edward rio oscuramente. – A diferencia de algunas personas, no estaba dispuesto a asentarme. Ella es mi compañera.

La boca de Jasper cayó abierta y Bella miró a Edward con confusión.

– ¿Compañera?

Edward envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella y ambos sintieron el calor de su conexión, que iba más allá de sus pieles tocándose. –Es esta… esta sensación que tenemos entre nosotros. Esta es la sensación de un compañero uniéndose a otro. No sentiré esto con nadie más aparte de ti, ni tu sentirás esto con nadie más aparte de mí.

Bella lo miró tímidamente y sonrió. –Me gusta.

–Como a mí, amor. –Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante sus palabras. Pasó su mano derecha a lo largo de su mejilla, pasando por sus labios y a lo largo de su mandíbula.

Amor. La palabra debería haberlo dado una pausa, pero no lo hizo. Por su parte, Bella estaba vibrando con la necesidad de estar sola con él lo más pronto posible. No sabía cuándo la transformaría, pero ella malditamente esperaba que no fuera antes de que la tocara.

Edward escuchó ese pensamiento y no pudo estar más de acuerdo. –Jasper y Jay será nuestros testigos. Siéntete libre de leerlo, o podría darte un resumen.

Bella lo miró con confianza. –Resumen, por favor.

–Solo dice que estás de acuerdo en transformarte en vampiro, renunciando a tu vida humana por una eternidad conmigo. Vas a acatar las reglas que los vampiros han acordado con los humanos. Para mí, dice que prometo cuidarte por lo menos un año, el tiempo más volátil para un vampiro neófito. Te ayudaré a controlar tu sed de sangre, enseñarte como alimentarte de un humano sin matarlo, y enseñarte como tomar una vida sin causar dolor. Después de que el año termine, serás libre de dejarme, sin ser mi compañera, pero puedo asegurarte que no te enviaré lejos, ni me dejarás.

Bella rio sin aliento. –No puedo imaginar el querer dejarte, jamás.

Él sonrió ante sus palabras, porque el pensamiento de ella dejándolo lo aterrorizaba. Él no podía profundizar cuanto esta chica había cambiado su vida en tan solo una hora. Era ridículo, pero extrañamente apropiado para él.

Jasper rio. –Estás realmente ido, hermano.

–Algún día te pasara a ti, y me asegurare de reírme a tus expensas. –Edward no quitó los ojos de Bella mientras hablo.

–Señorita Bella, necesita firmar aquí y aquí sí está de acuerdo con los términos. Necesito ver su licencia, dado que debe tener 21 años o más para transformarse en vampiro; de lo contrario, necesitará consentimiento de sus padres. –Esa fue una de las estipulaciones humanas. Si eres lo suficiente mayor para tomar, se dieron cuenta que podías ser lo suficiente mayor para morir, si lo querías.

Bella soltó la mano de Edward, saco su licencia de su bolso y tomó el lápiz que Jenks le estaba ofreciendo, y firmó en la línea punteada. Se lo entregó a Edward, quien garabateó su firma sin dejar de mirarla. Jasper firmó como el testigo vampiro y Jenks firmó como el humano.

–Archivaré esto con el condado en la mañana.

–Gracias. Déjennos, ahora. –Él estaba impaciente por estar solo con ella de nuevo, y lo había dejado claro en su tono.

–Felizmente. –Jasper murmuró, apurándose donde se encontraba Jessica esperándolo en una de las habitaciones inferiores. Jenks también se fue, tan rápido como sus piernas humanas lo permitieron.

–Así que, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Edward sonrió ante su pregunta. Había muchas cosas que quería hacer antes de transformarla. – ¿Bailarías conmigo?

Ella sonrió y asintió.

Él se deslizó fuera de la cabina y gentilmente la tiró junto a él. En vez de llevarla abajo a la pista de baile, solo la presiono junto a él al lado de su cabina, balanceándose con las últimas notas que sonaban a todo volumen en el piso de abajo.

–Hay una canción que me hace pensar en ti. Bueno, no en ti precisamente, pero en los vampiros.

Edward ladeó su cabeza y miró hacia abajo a la hermosa chica en sus brazos. Su compañera. – ¿Qué canción es esa?

– _E.T_ de Katy Perry –le dijo.

Él rio. – ¿Soy un extraterrestre?

Ella sonrió tímidamente. –Bueno, de una forma, creo. Es como una sexy canción, y habla sobre tomarme y llenarme con tu veneno, y bueno… ¿no es eso lo que vas a hacer?

Sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros y sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella. Él murmuró algo y casi inmediatamente la canción paro y los primeros acordes de _E.T_ comenzaron a sonar.

– ¿Realmente eres el jefe aquí, no? –Ella preguntó, riendo mientras se comenzaban a mover con la música, sus caderas presionándose mientras se balanceaban lentamente.

–Sí, lo soy, y tú también lo serás.

Edward escucho la letra de la canción y no pudo más que coincidir con ella. – ¿Crees que soy un diablo o un ángel?

Bella lo miró y deslizó sus manos a cada lado de la cara de él. –Cualquiera que quieras ser. No me importa.

Él bajó su cabeza hacia a ella y el agarre de ella en su cara se hizo más fuerte cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella por primera vez. Ambos fueron inyectados con calor al primer toque de sus labios. Él gimió y presiono su lengua contra sus labios. Ella abrió su boca y él se deslizó dentro, haciendo un baile perezoso con su lengua a la par con la música. Ella lo era todo para él, y él nunca se sintió completo hasta ese momento exacto. Él le pertenecía a ella completamente; y si hubiera podido decírselo, lo habría hecho, pero eso requería retirar sus labios de los de ella, con lo cual él estaba en contra de hacerlo.

Bella no necesitaba oír las palabras, ya que las sentía en su toque. Esto era correcto. Aquí es donde ella pertenecía, junto a él.

 _Kiss me, kkkkiss me, infect with your love babe, fill me with your poison. Take me, ttttake me, wanna be a victim, ready for abduction._

Las palabras invadieron su subconsciente y se retiró de sus labios con una sonrisa. –Creo que esta canción es muy apropiada. ¿Estas segura, no?

Ella movió sus pulgares sobre su sexy mandíbula. –Nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida. ¿Me tomarás ahora?

Edward no necesitaba otra incitación. Él tomó su mano y la llevó hacia la pared de atrás que resguardaba sus recamaras. Presiono un botón y la muralla se abrió. Bella balanceó sus manos entre ellos mientras caminaban juntos por el oscuro corredor. Ella confiaba en él para guiarla, como confiaba en él con toda su existencia

Él tocó otro botón invisible en la pared y se abrió, revelando una brillante habitación, iluminada por una chimenea. Había murallas con estanterías y un mullido sofá verde que parecía muy atractivo para Bella. Edward la guio a través de ella y abrió las puertas francesas, adentrándola en el dormitorio. Tenía una cama grande tamaño King size de cuatro postes, con una mullida colcha blanca. El cuarto tenía muebles de madera de cereza, y la cama y la cabecera combinaban.

Edward se detuvo a los pies de la cama y miró a Bella. – ¿Es esto lo que quieres? Podemos esperar si lo…

Ella lo cortó con un beso mordaz, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus pezones endureciéndose contra el pecho de él. Las manos de él encontraron su cintura y la tiró lo más cerca de él que podía sin estar dentro de ella, sus labios devorando los suyos.

Sus manos se movieron sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda, encontrando su cierre y bajándolo lentamente, trazando cada nueva pulgada de piel que era revelada cuando lo iba bajando. Sabía que debía hablar con ella, llegar a conocer a su compañera, pero tenía que tenerla. Aun así, había cosas que debía explicar.

–Bella. –Dijo su nombre sobre sus labios, y ella hizo un sonido y trato de besarlo más fuerte de nuevo. Edward sonrió y se retiró, pasando sus manos a lo largo de su columna, haciendo que le dieran escalofríos, a pesar del calor que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo.

–Bella, mi amor, hay algo que debo decirte.

El temor se mostró en sus ojos desde la primera vez que él se acercó a ella. Él sacudió su cabeza rápidamente ante sus pensamientos. No, no estaba casado. No, no estaba cambiando de opinión. Se apuró en asegurarle.

–Tengo que decirte sobre lo que estamos a punto de hacer.

Sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente. –Edward, no soy virgen.

Él rio y sacudió su cabeza. –No Bella, eso no. Estoy hablando de después. ¿Sabes sobre la transformación?

La cara de Bella se aclaró de su aprehensión y asintió rápidamente. Él trazó círculos flojos en su espalda, no dispuesto a romper el contacto mientras ella hablaba. –Tú me muerdes y pones tu veneno en mí, luego de que hayas tomado casi toda mi sangre. Me desmayó y estaré muerta oficialmente unos pocos días después. Vi el vídeo que todos ustedes mostraron sobre la situación.

Él sonrió suavemente. –Me alegra de que sepas el proceso, pero lo que el vídeo no muestra es que sentirás un agudísimo dolor todo el tiempo de la transformación. No dejaré tu lado, lo juro, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para disminuir tu dolor. –La culpa lo atravesó al pensar en todo el dolor que le causaría, incluso si era el dolor que hará posible que ella esté con él toda la eternidad.

Bella tocó su mejilla de nuevo, sus ojos cafés encontrándose con sus hambrientos ojos negros. –No te conozco aun, Edward, pero sé en mi corazón que cualquiera sea el dolor, tú lo vales.

Él gruñó y la besó duro de nuevo, abriendo la parte de atrás del vestido y deslizando los tirantes de sus hombros. Quería arrancárselo, pero quería tomarse su tiempo –esta vez. Su primera vez.

Ella sintió su toque en lo más profundo de su cuerpo a la vez que sus dedos se movían por sus brazos. Ella estaba impaciente por sentirlo, y lo alcanzó y desabotono su camisa negra, moviendo sus manos sobre la dura y fría carne en cuanto pudo alcanzar dentro de la camisa. Edward jadeó ante su toque. Sus manos eran como fuego moviéndose sobre su piel, provocando la quemadura más deliciosa que ha tenido el placer de experimentar.

Su torso estaba desnudo, y Edward retiró sus labios de los de ella para enfocarse en el cuerpo ante él. Su piel era la más hermosa que había visto, un color durazno rosado pálido. Sus pechos eran perfectos, y sus manos estuvieron en ellos antes de que pudiera pensar, ligeramente tocando cada uno de los rosados pezones con sus pulgares.

–Eres perfecta. –Murmuró.

Ella observó las manos de él acariciando sus pechos, su respiración volviéndose desigual cuando se acercó, presionándose más fuerte en sus manos. Él rodó sus pezones entre sus dedos pulgares e índices. La cabeza de Bella cayó hacia atrás mientras dejaba salir un gemido. Edward se quedó mirando el hermoso arco que formaba la garganta expuesta ante él y juro que en un siglo de alimentarse de humanos, jamás había visto una más hermosa rendición que la de su compañera.

Bella quería continuar tocándolo, pero la sensación de sus manos en su cuerpo la sobrepaso. Ella quería recostarse en la cama y dejarle hacer lo que quisiera con ella –cosas que ella nunca soñó que quería.

Rendición. Él la quería, él la tenía. Los pensamientos de ella lo estaban volviendo loco. Edward arranco el resto del vestido de su cuerpo, incapaz de esperar más para ver el resto de ella.

Bella jadeó, pero se mantuvo quieta, dejando que la tomara. Ella sabía, de alguna manera, que el necesitaba esto. Ella nunca había sentido un entendimiento instintivo de un hombre antes, pero de nuevo, ella nunca había conocido a su compañero hasta ahora. Ella realmente no conocía el concepto, ni oyó hablar de ello hasta ahora, pero se sentía correcto para ella.

Los ojos de Edward se movieron sobre su cuerpo, como si fuera la pieza de arte más fina que él había visto, saboreando cada milímetro de su piel. Había una marca de nacimiento en su cadera derecha, y sus dedos quemaban con la necesidad de tocarla. Él trazó la marca creciente que le recordaba a un cuarto de la luna. Se puso en sus rodillas y acarició ese lugar con su nariz.

Bella miró hacia abajo y vio cómo su lengua salía y trazaba la marca que había estropeado su piel. Ella siempre la había odiado, pero en ese momento, estuvo agradecida de que estuviera ahí. La forma en que la lengua de él se movía sobre su piel hacía que cada imperfección se sintiera hermosa. Ella pasó sus manos a través de su cabello y él la miró, raspando sus dientes sobre la parte más baja de la creciente. Su estómago se sacudió en su barriga, y sintió la presión creciendo en su vagina. ¿Era posible venirse solo por un beso?

Edward rio ante su pensamiento errante y consideró probar la idea, pero él estaba justo ahí, justo en frente de su vagina y su excitación lo estaba llamando. Se movió de su cadera y besó y lamió a lo largo de la línea de su braga. Bella dio un tirón a su cabello, tratando de que él fuera donde ella desesperadamente lo quería. Él alcanzó y gentilmente tiró su ropa interior negra de encaje, bajándola por sus piernas, sus ojos enfocados en la preciosa vista ante él.

Ella estuvo fuera de ella cuando llego a sus tobillos, pateándola a través de la habitación. Edward lamió sus labios y la miró. Ahora los ojos de ella eran casi negros, sus pupilas dilatadas, bloqueando el marrón. Ella estaba aturdida y excitada, su respiración saliendo en pequeños jadeos.

Edward sonrió mientras besaba su muslo derecho, y luego el izquierdo. Su esencia abrumándolo, y quería abrirse paso dentro de ella, pero había mucho que quería hacer. Pasó su nariz a través de los suaves rizos que la cubrían, inhalando profundamente. Ella abrió sus piernas, ofreciéndole lo que él más quería. Él se apodero de su cintura mientras tomo una larga, lenta lamida a su vagina. El calor y la sensación de su lengua eran embriagadores. Las manos de Bella dieron otro tirón a su cabello mientras un ruidoso gemido escapaba de ella.

Él hundió su lengua dentro de ella y la meneó mientras dejaba salir un gruñido. Él sabía cómo hacer llegar a una mujer, y Bella se deshizo en cuanto las vibraciones comenzaron dentro de ella. Él la mantuvo arriba mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba contra él, sin detenerse, prolongando su orgasmo mientras se venía una y otra vez.

Bella se afirmó de su cabello con todo lo que tenía, incapaz de controlar la fuerza de su agarre, dado que su cuerpo no era suyo. Sensación tras sensación barrió a través de ella a la vez que su lengua trabajaba su magia dentro de ella. Ella estaba jadeando, cantando su nombre mientras cada ola atacaba. Su vagina se empujaba contra su cara mientras él continuaba lamiendo y gruñendo.

Sus paredes se cerraron en torno a su lengua, el calor y la sensación eran algo de lo que él creía nunca tendría suficiente. Eventualmente, se retiró. Si tal cosa era posible, su pene estaría muy celoso de su lengua. Quería enterrarse dentro de ese calor, y no podía esperar mucho más.

Bella jadeó por aire mientras él la dejaba bajar de su nube. Ella soltó su cabello y limpió impacientemente las lágrimas que de alguna manera se habían formado en sus ojos.

Edward estaba horrorizado porque ella estaba llorando. – ¿Te hice daño? –El miedo lo invadió mientras se paraba y la tiraba dentro de sus brazos.

Ella se escondió contra su pecho y sacudió su cabeza en negación, una risa burbujeando mientras dejaba un beso en su corazón inactivo.

– ¿Por qué estás llorando?

–No tengo idea. Solo sé que nunca me he sentido así antes, y querido Dios… ¿lo experimentaré por toda la eternidad?

Edward rio y la abrazó hacia él. –Claro, cuan seguido lo quieras.

Ella sonrió. –Por favor transfórmame ahora, entonces.

Él sacudió su cabeza y besó su nariz. –Realmente me gustaría hacerte el amor primero, ¿si estas dispuesta a ese plan?

Sus ojos brillaron mientras asentía. –Me gustaría mucho eso. ¿Sabes que más me gustaría? –Edward escuchó lo que quería en sus pensamientos, pero guardo su alegría para sí mismo, esperando a que ella lo dijera.

–Me gustaría ir a casa y obtener mi vibrador y aplastar la mierda fuera de él.

Edward se unió a sus risas entonces, su pecho sacudiéndose contra el de ella. –Esa puede ser la tercera cosa en orden luego de que despiertes.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo miro con interés. – ¿Y cuáles serían las primeras dos?

Él acaricio con un dedo su mejilla. –Alimentarte, por supuesto.

Ella asintió. Eso tenía sentido para ella.

–Y luego, hacerte el amor de nuevo.

Él le sonrió, y ella sintió ese tirón de nuevo en su barriga. –Bueno entonces, te sugiero que lo hagas por primera vez, así podemos apurarnos y llegar a la segunda.

Adoraba a la mujer que tenía frente a él más y más cada momento que pasaba con ella. La levanto y la llevó hasta la cama, tirando lejos el cobertor y recostándola gentilmente en las sabanas de seda. Bella lo miró, el pelo de ella esparcido a través de la almohada, su cuerpo abierto como una invitación hacia él, y él dejo salir otro gruñido. Ella era de él. Al fin, la había encontrado. Tiró su camisa fuera y sus pantalones rápidamente la siguieron, su pene saliendo libre.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron ante la vista del cuerpo desnudo de Edward. Ella nunca ha visto algo que se pudiera comparar a él. Ella anhelaba tocar su blanco y suave pecho, sus músculos perfectamente moldeados y su largo, duro pene, que apuntaba directamente hacia ella, como si estuviera de acuerdo con el pensamiento de Edward de que era suya. Ella lo alcanzó, y él se agachó a sus brazos. Sus labios se encontraron a la vez que su cuerpo descansaba sobre el de ella, sus pieles frotándose y mandando olas de calor a través de sus cuerpos.

Frotó su pene contra su calor, queriendo estar dentro de ella más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Ni siquiera la más deliciosa sangre que había probado podría compararse con la sensación de su compañera debajo de él. Bella abrió aún más sus piernas y se presionó contra él, la punta de su pene deslizándose dentro de ella. Ambos jadearon, y Edward se empujó dentro de ella con un rápido y suave movimiento. Sus ojos se miraron mientras se cuerpos eran unidos al fin.

 _Hogar_ , ella pensó.

La mente de Edward hizo eco a la de Bella. Nada se sentía más correcto que lo que ella hacía. Sus ojos se mantuvieron en los de ellas mientras se movía lentamente, dentro y fuera de ella. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, alentándolo a que fuera más profundo, y él realizó un movimiento para acomodarla. Ella alcanzó y tocó su mandíbula, antes de trazar sus labios.

– ¿Edward? ¿Es posible que me muerdas ahora, sin transformarme?

El deseo en su voz hizo que el quisiera enterrar sus labios en su garganta y probarla, pero sabía que no sería capaz de detenerse ante solo una probada si tenía enterrado sus dientes en ese maravilloso cuello.

–Dame ese dedo. –Le dijo.

La sonrisa de Bella ilumino su cara, y él estuvo aturdido debido a cuan gloriosa era ella. Era más hermosa que cualquier mujer vampiro, que fuera más encantadora. Ella deslizó su índice izquierdo dentro de su boca, y él lo lamió y chupo, haciendo remolinos con su lengua, antes de retirarse ligeramente y pinchar la piel con solo un diente. Una gota de sangre se deslizó en su lengua, y él gruñó ante el sabor de ella. Bella gimió cuando este empujo más fuerte dentro de ella, chupando su dedo. Su vagina de apretó alrededor de él mientras se venía, el placer recorriéndola, su cabeza presionada hacia atrás en la almohada, su cuello ofrecido a él.

La única que él quería más que a su sangre era ella. Soltó su dedo y pasó la lengua sobre este, sellando la herida con un poco de veneno. –Eres exquisita. –Le dijo.

Sus ojos se abrieron. – ¿Tengo un buen sabor?

Él rio oscuramente. –Tú, querida, eres el vino más fino, el bistec más jugoso, y el whiskey más suave, todo en uno.

– ¿Quieres más?

Él gruñó ante sus inocentes palabras. Ella no sabía lo que estaba ofreciendo, tampoco sabía del control que él estaba tomando para no tomarse toda su vida, o el de enterrarse tan profundo dentro de ella que le quebraría algunos huesos. Si no fuera por el hecho de que la amaba, lo haría.

–Sí quiero, pero lo haré pronto.

Besó sus labios fruncidos, y ella abrió su boca para él. Él deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. Ella podía sentirse en él, su vagina y su sangre, y lo encontró extremadamente erótico. Edward había despertado un lado de ella que no sabía que existía, pero sabía que no quería perderlo otra vez.

Edward sintió esa sensación de hormigueo en sus testículos y supo que no podría aguantarse por todo el tiempo que él hubiera querido. Viendo su reacción a la sangre, sintiéndola chupar su lengua como si quisiera saborearse ella misma, era mucho para él. Él levantó sus caderas y se empujó más profundo dentro de ella, tragándose su grito de placer y dolor mientras la follaba más fuerte.

Sus caderas golpeaban las de ella, el sonido haciendo eco en toda la habitación. Las piernas de ella se apretaron a su alrededor, sus pies enterrándose en su trasero para impulsarlo a ir más rápido y profundo. Él cumplió, yendo más rápido mientras ella comenzaba a convulsionar bajo él. Su vagina se cerró en torno a su pene, y él quebró el beso, tirando hacia atrás la cabeza y dejando escapar un alto gruñido mientras se venía dentro de ella, su veneno frío derramándose en su fiero calor.

Él colapsó arriba de ella, y descansaron allí por un largo periodo de tiempo, él escuchando a su corazón, y Bella pasando sus manos por la espalda de él. Él eventualmente se recompuso y la miró. Ella estaba completamente saciada, sonriéndole perezosamente mientras lo miraba.

–Eso fue indescriptible. –Bella le dijo.

Él escucho el desorden de pensamientos en la cabeza de ella, las cosas que ella quería decir y que las rechazaba por ser muy pobres, clichés y aterradoras. Sin embargo, no lo eran. Él sentía lo mismo que ella.

–Lo fue. –Él quitó el cabello de ella fuera de su cara, maravillándose con su suavidad. –Sé que esto suena tonto, si consideramos todo, pero siento que tengo que decirlo antes de hacer esto.

Ella estaba confundida, y su nariz se arrugo un poco mientras le preguntaba. – ¿A qué te refieres?

–Me refiero a que, ya he comprometido mi vida a ti. Eres mi compañera. Fui hecho para amarte. Pero no lo he dicho, y necesito rectificar eso antes de seguir adelante.

– ¿Decir qué?

–Te amo.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez, y asintió. –Te amo, también. Es loco porque ni siquiera te conozco, pero solo lo hago.

–Llegaremos a conocernos el uno al otro. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. –Él tendría que decirle que podía leer su mente. Se preguntaba si eso la molestaría y decidió lidiar con eso en otro momento.

–Lo sé. –Ella se inclinó y lo besó ligeramente.

– ¿Estás lista?

–Más lista de lo que he estado en toda mi vida.

–Tu vida ha sido fugaz, Bella. 21 años no son nada comparado con todo lo que se te dará.

–Lo sé. Sé que mi padre estará enojado. Sé que mis amigos estarán asombrados. Aunque simplemente no me importa. Esto es lo que quiero, Edward. Tómame. –Ella tocó su apuesto rostro otra vez. –Lléname con tu veneno, justo como dice la canción.

Él la besó, por un tiempo y duro. Liberó sus labios y beso la mejilla de ella, hasta llegar a su oreja izquierda. –Serás mía, para siempre.

–Eso es todo lo que quiero. – Ella murmuró. Ella la había encontrado, esa pieza que faltaba y ahora todo había caído a su lugar.

Él le besó el lóbulo de su oreja, luego detrás de su oreja, dejando que su lengua saliera para probar su suave piel. Se sintió como por siempre para Bella hasta que él alcanzo su cuello. Él chupo la piel delicada de allí, atrapándola con los dientes y pasando su lengua sobre la piel sin soltarla. Bella gimió y se retorció con impaciencia. La soltó y la miro, la belleza que lo había cautivado completamente.

Besó sus labios una vez más. Bella le sonrió y le asintió, confiando, con su vida, completamente en él. Eso era excitante para Edward, esa completa y total confianza. Besó su piel húmeda, probando su veneno mezclado con el sabor floral que ella tenía. Su mano izquierda se unió a la derecha de ella mientras abría su boca y enterraba gentilmente sus dientes en su garganta. La sangre de ella se derramo en su boca, y el agarre que tenía en su cabello aumento. Él lamió su cuello, tragándose los bocados de sangre caliente.

Aunque su sabor era algo que él jamás había probado, y aunque quería tomar toda su sangre, Edward no dejaría que lo sobrepasara su único, perfecto sabor. Escuchó como el corazón de ella comenzaba a fallar. Sintió que el agarre de ella en su cabello comenzaba a debilitarse, y él se detuvo, poniendo su veneno en la herida. No era difícil para Edward hacer el veneno necesario para transformarla. Solo necesitaba mirar a su pálida cara, el cuerpo desnudo bajo él, y su deseo comenzaría otra vez. Serían unos largos tres días, pero ella valía la espera.

Él selló su cuello con una larga lamida de su lengua, saboreando, por última vez, la sangre de ella que él obtendría. Los ojos de ella estaban cerrados, su corazón palpitaba débilmente, ya no era ese fuerte palpitar de antes, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar el veneno a sus venas. Edward se movió de encima de ella, rodándolos a ambos para que la cabeza de ella descansara en su pecho.

–Me quedaré, mi amor. Estaré justo aquí cuanto te despiertes.

Él se recostó y comenzó a contar los segundos hasta que se despertara, porque el tiempo era nada hasta que ella estuviera de nuevo con él.

* * *

N.T: Vi esta historia y supe que tenía que traducirla, realmente me encanta. Espero que esta historia las conquiste tanto como lo hizo a mi. Trataré en lo posible de actualizar los Domingos. Muéstrenme un poco de amor.

Suzie


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la autora de esta historia es **Nolebucgrl**. Yo solo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the author of this story is **Nolebucgrl**. I just translate.

* * *

Fill Me with Your Poison

Capítulo 2

Edward solía no pensar en el tiempo. Pasaba días acechando a su presa, meses en misiones de Aro, años planeando la relevación de los vampiros a los humanos, décadas en un plan aún más grande, y todo pasaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nunca antes tres días se habían sentido tan interminables. Como prometió, él se rehusó a dejar el lado de Bella, aun cuando ella estaba completamente inconsciente de su presencia mientras se transformaba tranquilamente al lado de él. La mente de ella estaba silenciosa para él ahora, lo cual era frustrante, pero encontró que eso pasaba en todas las transformaciones de las que había sido testigo. Quizás el cerebro se apagaba durante la transformación, dado que este cambiaba también. Él no lo sabía; todo lo que sabía era que la extrañaba.

Él paso el tiempo hablándole, contándole de la nueva vida en la que se embarcaría, preguntándose por la vida que ella había dejado atrás. –Puedes tener todo lo que deseas. –Él prometió, pasando un dedo ligeramente sobre la mejilla de ella. –Juntos, podemos gobernar el mundo, o podemos solo desaparecer y permanecer fuera de la vista. –Él enredó sus dedos en el pelo castaño y sedoso de ella. –Estaba completamente considerando el seguir adelante, sabes. –Ella no lo sabía, pero igualmente siguió hablando. –Ya estaba cansado de este lugar; estos humanos con sus pensamientos insípidos y los vampiros que no eran mejores.

Sexo, sangre, buenos tiempos… Edward no tenía nada en contra del concepto, pero se volvió viejo para él. No había un desafío cuando se entregaban de buena gana para ser comidos o transformados, o ambos. –Estaba pensando en volver a Italia, volver con nuevas ideas… –Se calló y observó a su dormida compañera. – ¿Cómo te sentirías con ser la Primera Dama de los Estados Unidos, o demonios, la Presidenta? –En la mente de Edward, esto era lo próximo. Los vampiros tenían casi las mismas oportunidades que los humanos hoy en día, aunque, sin embargo, eso era solo porque los humanos no podían matarlos, y, por el momento, los vampiros estaban contentos con ello. Pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos ascendieran; después de todo, ellos estaban más arriba en la cadena alimenticia. Ya había alguna realeza menor que se transformó libremente; un día, quizás ellos liderarían esos países. ¿Y luego?

Edward no era tonto. Sabía que tenían que comenzar de a poco: un congresista aquí, un senador allá. Presentarse para un cargo y probablemente perder primero, ya que será más que probable que los humanos teman darles un lugar de poder a los vampiros. –Aunque no es como si no pudiéramos solo tomarlos si quisiéramos, y ellos lo saben. –Ellos tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar y tomarlo de la manera correcta.

–Antes de ti, mi amor, eso era todo lo que quería. –Él tiró a Bella gentilmente contra su pecho. –Era todo lo que tenía. –Pero todo eso había cambiado ahora. Se sentía mejor, más feliz de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida, nunca sintió ninguna de las dos. Bella era su enfoque ahora. Si ella quería ser la reina del mundo, él encontraría una manera de hacer que eso sucediera. Si ella quería viajar, él la llevaría desde un fin de la tierra hasta el otro. Si ella quería nada más que hacer el amor todo el día todos los días, él le agradecería a cualquier Dios que la puso en su camino.

–No puedo esperar para conocerte.

Él dejo un beso en la frente de ella. Era tan extraño. La chica era todo su mundo ahora y él solo sabía los hechos más básicos de ella. Él solía reírse de sus amigos vampiros cuando se sentían victimas de sus compañeros. Pensaba que era algo patético que se enamoraran instantáneamente, sin tener elección en ello. ¿Qué pasa si el compañero era estúpido? ¿Molesto? ¿Un terrible amante? Él solo podía estar agradecido de que Bella no fuera ninguna de esas cosas. Él no sabía mucho, pero si lo suficiente para saber eso. Ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para conseguir una beca en la UW. Ella era dulce y amable y buena, un poco impulsiva. Pero eso estaba bien. ¿Funciono a su favor, no? Y Dios sabía que ella no era una terrible amante. ¿No estaba él desesperado para tocarla de nuevo ya? ¿No estaba contando los minutos para sentir el cuerpo increíble de ella moviéndose con el suyo de nuevo, unidos en una manera que solo los compañeros pueden verdaderamente unirse; en cuerpo, corazón y alma?

 _Solo iré y veré a mi nueva hermana por mí mismo._ No mucho después que se oyera ese pensamiento Edward gruñó y acercó más fuerte a su compañera a su cuerpo. –Si pones un pie en mi – _nuestra_ – habitación sin permiso, te mataré antes de que cruces el umbral. –Él amenazó oscuramente. Nadie, ni siquiera su hermano, iba a poner sus ojos en su desnuda y viva compañera.

–Demonios, hermano, solo quería ver a la chica que te atrapó de entre toda la gente. –El dolor en la voz de Emmett hizo que Edward se relajara un poco.

–Puedes conocerla cuando se despierte. Necesitaré tu ayuda y la de Jasper para alimentarla. –Una parte de él odiaba tener que compartir ese momento trascendental con alguien, pero un vampiro neófito podía ser volátil, y necesitaría de la fuerza de su hermano mientras él le enseñaba lo que tendría que hacer.

–Bueno, podemos hacer eso. –Emmett sonaba un poco más apaciguado, y Edward decidió darle algo tangible para hacer.

–También podría usar su ayuda para que traigan las cosas de Bella para acá, así ella tendrá ropa y todo lo que necesite a mano. ¿Crees que tú y Jasper podrán hacer eso?

–Sí, hermano, lo tenemos. ¡De todas maneras sus compañeras de habitación quieren coger de nuevo!

Edward rio ante el entusiasmo que escuchó en la voz de su hermano. – ¿No las cambiarán, cierto? –Aunque si lo hicieran, su Bella tendría a sus amigas con ella en su nueva vida. Él no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo, pero si ella lo quería, él haría que sucediera, sin importar lo que sus hermanos pensaran de ello.

–No. Lauren es una buena cogida, pero es muy mandona, y Jessica ya está hecha toda una acosadora con Jasper. –La bulliciosa risa de Emmett se escuchó. –Le dije que hiciera que María la ataque, y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro, pero…

–Sí, no es la mejor idea. –Edward tenía mucha influencia para evitar la destrucción de su hermano si uno de sus neófitos atacaba furiosamente, pero era un problema con el que no tendría que lidiar. Su único enfoque ahora, era la mujer en sus brazos.

–Supongo que no. Él puede sobrevivir un par de meses más. ¿Vamos a buscar sus cosas y las dejamos afuera de la puerta? –Emmett preguntó con indecisión.

Edward se sintió un poco culpable por amenazar la vida de su hermano, pero no podía disculparse, porque todavía lo haría. Nadie vería el bello cuerpo de Bella desnudo además de él. –Eso sería genial, gracias.

–Estaremos de vuelta a tiempo para manejar el club esta noche. –Emmett prometió, sabiendo que su hermano no dejaría la habitación hasta que Bella despertara. Él vaciló, pero supuso que sería mejor decirle a Edward. –Aro ha estado llamando, dado que no ha podido entrar en contacto contigo. –Él no se atrevió a sugerirle que Edward devolviera el llamado. Lo conocía mejor.

–Eso suena bien, gracias. –Edward despidió a su hermano y le dio una mirada a su celular. Estaba en la mitad de la habitación y tendría que dejar a Bella por unos preciosos pocos segundos para conseguirlo. No estaba de humor para jugar juegos con Aro, pero si no devolvía sus llamadas, Aro sin duda disfrutaría de emplear su liderazgo sobre él. Era una broma en verdad. Si Edward quisiera ser la cara pública de los vampiros, lo habría hecho. Él prefería un liderazgo silencioso desde dentro… por ahora.

–Un día. –Le murmuró a su chica. –Tomaremos todo. –La besó suavemente antes de soltarla y agarrar su celular. Le tomo menos de dos segundos volver a tenerla en sus brazos, pero en lo que a él concernía, se trataba de dos segundos muy largos. –Lo siento, nena. Tenemos que jugar el juego hasta que digas la palabra. –Se acomodó hacia atrás con la cabeza de Bella descansando en su hombro izquierdo. Marcó el número y espero.

–Edward, hijo. ¡Creo que las felicitaciones van primero!

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon ante el saludo de Aro. Sus hermanos sabían que no debían revelar nada personal de Edward, así que alguien del personal debió haberlo delatado. No le gustaba que Aro tuviera ojos sobre él por todo el lugar.

– ¿Y dónde escuchaste eso, Aro? –Edward preguntó, logrando mantener el enojo fuera de su voz. Años de práctica le enseñaron como mantener sus sentimientos fuera de ella.

La carcajada de Aro llenó la llamada. – ¡Un pequeño pajarito me contó, por supuesto! Me sorprendió no escucharlo de ti mismo.

Edward escuchó la reprimenda en sus palabras. –Lo habría hecho si ese pajarito no se me hubiera adelantado. –Y ese pajarito estaría muerto en cuanto Bella estuviera bien cuidada. –He estado un poco ocupado con mi compañera.

– ¡Te creo! Y estoy emocionado por ti, aunque todas las mujeres de Volterra tienen el corazón roto ahora.

Edward rodó sus ojos. Ser uno de los Volturi sin pareja tenía sus ventajas y desventajas, en que las mujeres vampiro estaban tratando de tener poder mediante la seducción. Sin embargo, Edward nunca fue tan estúpido como para permitirlo. Mantenía a sus conquistas fuera de su trabajo; era más fácil así.

–Imagino que lo superarán. –Después de todo, habían muchos otros vampiros dispuestos a caer en sus astutos planes.

–Con el tiempo, quizás. –Aro rio de nuevo. – ¡Así que, cuéntame sobre la chica que logró capturar tu atención! ¡Debo decirlo, nunca pensé que vería el día!

Edward respiró la esencia de su chica para no decir algo imprudente y terminar la conversación antes como quería. Con Aro, uno debe ser paciente y no demostrar emociones.

–Su nombre es Bella y ella es, bueno, ella _era_ una universitaria acá. Tiene 21 años y es hija única. Su papá es un policía y su mamá no está presente.

– ¿Supongo que es hermosa como su nombre lo dice?

Edward miró a su preciosa chica. –Aún más.

–Entonces estoy ansioso por conocerla.

La exigencia en su comentario hizo que Edward se pusiera en guardia, pero mantuvo su temperamento. –Estoy seguro de que querrá ver Volterra una vez que sus impulsos estén controlados.

– ¡Sacaremos la alfombra de bienvenida para ella! En serio, Edward, estoy encantado de que hayas encontrado a tu otra mitad. No hay nada como una compañera para mantenernos en el suelo y que no deje que se nos suban los humos a la cabeza.

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon ante el comentario de Aro. Él siempre sospecho que Edward iba a usurpar su poder, y aunque Edward planeaba hacerlo algún día, él malditamente se aseguraba de no pensar en eso alrededor del hombre. Era solo la naturaleza demasiado desconfiada de Aro que percibía amenazas en todos lados.

–Gracioso… siempre pensé que cuando encontrara a mi compañera, ella me enseñaría como volar. ¿Supongo que tendremos que ver cómo va, no? –Edward sabía que no tendría que haberlo dicho, pero no pudo encontrar remordimiento al contestarle de una manera desafiante a Aro.

–Siempre y cuando no vueles muy alto, Edward. Te extrañaría. –El tono de voz filoso de Aro no se equivocaba al dar la advertencia.

Edward rio. – ¿Cómo si pudiera dejar atrás a mi familia? Quiero que Bella conozca a mi padre y a mis hermanos.

– ¡Estamos ansiosos por conocerla también, hijo! –Y así como así, el humor de Aro regreso. Edward solo debía jugar la carta de padre y Aro recordaría quien verdaderamente era su hijo favorito. –También espero que tengan una boda cuando lleguen a Italia. Tu madre y yo no queremos nada más que ver que nuestro hijo y su compañera hacen las cosas oficiales.

Edward no tenía problema en imaginarse a su Bella, una visión de blanco, caminando por el pasillo de la catedral de Volterra. –Pienso que nada me gustaría más, padre.

– ¡Excelente! –Aro aplaudió. –Le diré a tu madre que puede comenzar a planear.

Edward rio. –El corazón de Bella aún ni siquiera ha terminado de latir. No dejes que se adelante mucho.

Aro rio. –Ya conoces a tu madre.

Lo hacía. Sulpicia era una fuerza a tener en cuenta cuando se trataba del hombre que ella consideraba su hijo favorito. Ella vio a Edward un día de niño frente a ella en una feria llena de gente y lo tomó antes de que sus padres pudieran reaccionar, rompiendo la mayor ley de los vampiros en cuanto a niños. Fue criado dentro de Volterra hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad y fue transformado por Aro. Él fue el primero de sus muchos hijos y sigue siendo el niño de sus ojos.

–Solo dile que lo mantenga conceptual hasta que vea como maneja Bella lo de ser neófita.

–Lo hare, pero no sé si podré prevenir que vaya a verlos en el futuro cercano.

Edward rodó sus ojos. –Les dejaré saber cómo lo va haciendo.

–Solo ten en cuenta que nuestros pensamientos están contigo y que esperamos ansiosamente el conocer a nuestra nueva hija.

–También espero que la conozcan.

– ¡Bien! Dejaré que vuelvas con ella ahora, hijo. Aún recuerdo el brillo del primer amor.

–Gracias. Hablaré contigo pronto. Adiós.

–Adiós.

Edward desconectó y tiró su teléfono en la mesita de noche. –Así que, ese era mi _padre_. –Escupió la última palabra. –Él está un poco loco y paranoico, aunque tiene una buena razón cuando se trata de mí. –Suspiró y respiró el delicioso aroma de Bella. –Ellos me tomaron de mi familia, pero nunca pudieron hacerme olvidar. Por eso aún soy Edward Cullen. Y tú serás Bella Cullen cuando te cases conmigo. –Sus padres habían muerto hace mucho, pero Edward aún mantenía recuerdos de ellos.

–Supongo que también te tomé de tu familia, pero tú lo querías. –Sintió angustia al pensar que su Bella podría odiarlo algún día por ello. –Haré lo que pueda para que mantengas el contacto, si quieres. –Él no quería que ni por un minuto ella se cuestionara su elección de estar con él. Desde el momento que poso los ojos en ella, estuvo consumido por la necesidad de tenerla por toda la eternidad. No dejo que por ningún momento pensamientos de su vida, o la de él, se interpusieran en su camino. Odiaba que la llamada de Aro lo tuviera cuestionándose sus acciones.

–Tenía que tenerte. Estabas destinada a estar a mi lado. –Él movió un cabello que tenía en su cuello. –Si quieres mudarte a ese pequeño pueblo, Forks, y olvidar este lugar, Italia, todo esto, lo haré. Este es mi voto para ti, Bella. Tú vienes primero. –Una cosa que Aro dijo era verdad. Si Bella quería que deje el plan de venganza y poder, uno del que aun ella no sabía nada, entonces él lo haría. Ella era la cosa más importante del mundo para él ahora, aún más importante que siglos de complots y planeaciones.

Su celular sonó con un mensaje entrante. Edward suspiró y lo recogió. Había estado ignorando los negocios por los pasados dos días y él sabía que habría cosas con que lidiar después de que Bella despertara. El mensaje era de Jasper.

 _Tenemos las cosas de tu chica, pero hay un problema._

Edward estaba molesto. ¿Qué clase de mensaje era ese? Él puso como respuesta.

 _¿Qué problema?_

–El por qué mis hermanos no pueden hacer nada sin que un problema este envuelto, va más allá de mí. –Se quejó con su compañera silenciosa. –Amo a esos idiotas, pero paso la mitad de mi tiempo pensando en matarlos. –Emmett y Jasper eran sus amigos más cercanos, los dos fueron robados no mucho después que él y los consideraba sus únicos hermanos reales, pero tampoco le importaría un descanso de los dos. Quizás ahora, con una compañera, se tomará el tiempo de solo estar con su Bella.

 _Cuando nos estábamos yendo, su padre entró, nos dio una mirada a nosotros con sus cosas y se puso histérico. Está en camino hacia Venom._

 _Vuelvan aquí inmediatamente,_ Edward les mensajeó.

–Mierda. –Edward murmuró, cerrando los ojos y dejando un beso en la frente de Bella. –Supongo que tendremos que lidiar con tu padre mucho antes que con el mío. –le dijo. Como si estuviera respondiendo a sus palabras, el corazón de ella comenzó a palpitar más rápido. –Finalmente. –dijo, apretando su agarre en ella. –Déjalo ir, bebé. Ya casi termina.

Los últimos minutos de la transformación fueron una agonía para Edward. Escuchó, sin hacer un sonido, como el latido de su corazón se volvió imposiblemente rápido, el veneno palpitando a través de ella, de repente, en minutos, los cambios que habían tomado lugar durante los pasados días fueron muy evidentes. Sus pómulos eran más pronunciados, su piel era aún más luminosa. Ella era aún más exquisita de lo que fue en el momento en que él poso los ojos en ella. Mientras su corazón daba sus últimos latidos, él la besó.

–Estuviste destinada a ser una reina. –Le murmuró a la vez que su corazón tartamudeaba y se paraba. Él aguantó su respiración y observó a la vez que sus pestañas comenzaba a revolotear. –Abre tus ojos, mi Bella. Quédate conmigo, para siempre.

Otro par de revoloteos, y finalmente, sus ojos estaban abiertos, el rojo rubí encontrándose con el de él por primera vez. Él dijo nada mientras veía la hermosa cara de ella, y ella lentamente levanto una mano para tocar su cara, sorprendentemente de manera gentil para ser una neófita. Él se inclinó hacia su palma y dejó un beso en su mano.

–Edward. –Ella dijo suavemente, su voz de alguna manera era más dulce que antes. –Mi Edward.

Esas tres palabras estallaron a través de él, y rio y la empujó contra él. –Mi Bella. Para siempre comienza ahora. ¿Estás lista?

Se tiró hacia atrás para ver su hermosa cara. Ella lamió sus labios, y él reprimió un gruñido, sabiendo que tenía que esperar para poseerla, aun cuando lo mate el hacerlo.

Ella sonrió y presiono sus labios con los de él en un duro, hambriento beso antes de soltarlo. –Lista.

* * *

N.T: Segundo capítulo y pudimos conocer un poco sobre este Edward que lo daría todo por Bella ¿quién no querría ser la reina del mundo con él? Muéstrenme un poco de amor :)

Suzie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la autora de esta historia es **Nolebucgrl**. Yo solo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the author of this story is **Nolebucgrl**. I just translate.

* * *

Fill Me with Your Poison

Capítulo 3

Isabella Swan se sentía extraña. Como si todo dentro de ella estuviera firmemente enlazado, listo para florecer. Ella quería saltar y correr y dejar fluir todo el poder que sentía, pero en ese momento todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar la cara del vampiro que la hizo así.

 _¿Cómo puede ser más hermoso ahora de lo que era antes?_ Se preguntó, ya que no parecía posible.

Edward sonrió a sus pensamientos y se inclinó hacia ella, sus labios rosados besando los de ella. Ella sintió la carga de ese beso todo el camino hasta sus pies y un suave gruñido salió desde de su garganta, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que se alejará de él. Él la agarro y la sostuvo antes de que escapara.

–Mi Bella, no te asustes. –Ella se congeló al sonido de su voz agradable. –Te gustó cuando gruñí antes, ¿no es así? –Bella no tardó no siquiera un segundo en recordar lo que el gruñido de Edward le había causado mientras hacían el amor. Pensar en ello hizo que lo deseara de nuevo y los dedos de Edward se presionaron contra sus hombros. –Pronto, mi amor. Primero tienes que vestirte para poder alimentarte.

Ante esas palabras, Bella gruñó de nuevo, sintiendo el ardor en su garganta. El resto del ardor, el horrible calor que había sentido por largo tiempo, había disminuido, dejando solo un ardor en su cuello como recordatorio de lo que le había pasado.

– ¿Comida? –ella pregunto, aclarándose la garganta.

–Sí, sé que tienes hambre, mi amor. –Bella sonrió a esa palabra y recibió otra, embriagadora sonrisa en respuesta, una tan brillante, tan hermosa que ella no sabía si sobreviviría viéndola.

–Amor. –Bella se acercó y tocó la mejilla de Edward; un agradable sentimiento se apodero de ella al sentir lo correcto que se sentía el sostenerlo.

Él volteo su cabeza y besó su palma, enviando calor a través de su mano, a través de su mano, a través de ella. No el calor doloroso que sintió recién, pero un calor abrasador que la hizo querer tirar a Edward a la cama y tomarlo. Él gruño ante ese pensamiento, esa imagen, llenando tanto la mente de ella como la de él.

–Pronto, cariño. Necesitas vestirte para que mis hermanos puedan traerte tu comida. –Ellos lo habían escuchado y ya tenían lista la primera comida de Bella. Aunque odiara alejarse de su preciosa, desnuda chica, Edward se obligó a ir a su armario y traerle una camiseta. Quedaría muy grande en ella, pero le cubriría todo y sabía que el atuendo quedaría arruinado con su primera comida. Le ayudo a colocarse la camiseta sobre su cabeza y peinar el cabello cuando su cabeza pasó por el agujero de esta.

Bella lamió sus labios, su garganta estaba seca y le ardía tanto que era casi doloroso hablar. –Quiero…– se detuvo porque era difícil enfocarse en lo que realmente quería. Quería saciar su sed. Quería sentir a Edward dentro de ella. Quería correr a través de los bosques, nadar en el océano, saltar desde un avión; se sentía invencible e increíble.

Edward rio al torbellino de pensamientos en su mente. Conocía el sentimiento, por supuesto, pero la manera en que su frente se arrugaba por la frustración al no ser capaz de elegir cual era la más importante en su mente era adorable para él.

– ¿Qué quieres, hermosa?

Otro suave gruñido se escapó de los labios de ella y Edward tuvo que recordarse que alimentarla era lo la primera prioridad, sin importar sus deseos. La chica usando nada más que su camiseta, sentada en su cama, su mente llena de imágenes de ellos dos en muchas posiciones sexuales muy inventivas era suficiente para volverlo loco.

–Todo, –finalmente dijo, sonando bastante molesta. Edward la atrajo a sus brazos, besando su frente por esa respuesta, que para él, era perfecta.

–Deberías tenerlo todo, Bella, –prometió, acariciando ligeramente su espalda. –Primero déjame alimentarte, y luego te daré todo lo que quieras.

Eso pareció satisfacer a su chica, puesto que se alejó un poco y ya no había irritación en su cara o en sus pensamientos. –Bueno, estoy lista, –dijo.

–Adelante, –Edward ordenó, no mucho después de que las palabras dejaron su boca cuando la puerta se abrió y sus hermanos se pararon ahí, con unas grandes sonrisas en sus caras. Bella comenzó a sonreír de vuelta cuando un aroma llego a su nariz e inmediatamente se paró y a corrió hacia la puerta. Edward la atrapo por detrás al mismo tiempo que el vampiro más grande impedía sus avances por adelante. Ella dejo salir un feroz gruñido mientras los brazos de Edward la tomaban de la cintura.

–Lo sé, amor, sé que huele irresistible. Pero debes detenerte, solo por un momento. Será tuyo pronto, lo prometo.

Bella se calmó un poco con su toque, con sus palabras que eran como caricias en su oído. –Quiero, –gruñó, aun empujando al grande, aunque su resistencia no era tan fuerte como hace unos momentos.

–Sé que lo quieres y es tuyo, nena. Todo tuyo. Pero necesitas que te muestre lo que tienes que hacer. Recuerda que es una persona. Justo como tú lo eras unos días atrás. No quieres lastimar a la persona, ¿cierto?

Bella estaba confundida. Ella no quería lastimar a nadie, pero quería probar lo que fuera olía tan delicioso para ella. Ella haría lo que sea por tenerlo. Lo que sea.

La mente de Edward se llenó con más imágenes de lo que ella haría por su comida y maldijo el tener que lidiar con la realidad en vez de estar con su compañera.

– ¿Confiarás en mí, mi Bella? ¿Me dejarías mostrarte como comer sin lastimar a tu presa? El hombre en el corredor está enfermo. Está muriendo y está listo para irse. Ha tenido tanto dolor para una vida estos últimos meses. ¿Quieres causarle más?

Ella solo quería una probada. Sacudió su cabeza y trato de enfocarse en la hipnótica voz de Edward en su oído. –Él quiere se tu primera comida, amor. Quiere sentir tus preciosos labios n su cuello, para dejar su sangre en tu boca, para darte su vida. Es el último regalo. Quieres apreciarlo y respetarlo, ¿cierto?

Ella lo quería. Ella haría lo que él pidiera con tal de obtener todo lo que él describió. – Si.

Edward asintió a sus hermanos y ellos se movieron, Emmett tomando su brazo izquierdo y Jasper tomando el derecho. Ella comenzó a luchar, pero Edward se movió frente a ella, sosteniendo su bella cara en sus manos. –Emmett y Jasper te sostendrán mientras yo te muestro que hacer, ¿bueno? – Bella disminuyó su lucha, pero mantuvo sus ojos en Edward, pidiéndole silenciosamente que terminará de una vez con ello.

–Es mejor, que las primeras veces, si yo muerdo por ti. Pon atención en lo que hago porque no pasará mucho antes para que estés lista en hacerlo tú misma.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron en Edward mientras la liberaba y se paraba en la puerta que daba al pasillo. Felix ayudo al anciano para que diera un paso adelante y Edward gentilmente tomo su brazo. Le dio una rápida mirada a los pensamientos del hombre y encontró que no estaba asustado. La palabra "finalmente" seguí haciendo eco en su mente. Eso era algo con lo que Edward podía relacionarse fuertemente.

–Gracias por honrarnos con tu regalo, –Edward le dijo suavemente. Lo más importante al revelar se a los humanos, en la mente de Edward, era que ellos podían realmente ayudar a aquellas personas que no tenían esperanza de un futuro o de nada, pero solo sentían dolor para pasar al otro lado. Él no esperaba darle tanta importancia a ello cuando se hizo a la idea, pero la primera vez que tomó la vida de un humano enfermo, la manera en que la mujer le agradeció justo antes de morir se quedó con él y siempre lo considero un regalo, justo como le dijo a Bella que lo hiciera.

–Gracias, –el hombre susurró tan suavemente que fue casi difícil para Edward el escucharlo. Ayudó al hombre sucumbido por el cáncer a entrar en la habitación y escucho la lucha de Bella comenzar otra vez.

–Su nombre es John, –le dijo a Bella, ignorando sus gruñidos. –Tiene setenta y siete años y está pasando por un mucho dolor. Él quiere ver a su esposa, Mindy. La extraña.

El hombre, John, jadeó suavemente a la vez que Bella se detenía. – ¿Cómo?

Edward tocó su hombro gentilmente. –Solo lo sé. Estarás con ella pronto. No puedo imaginar vivir tanto tiempo sin el amor de mi vida. –Edward apuntó hacia el hermoso vampiro en el agarre de sus hermanos. –Recién la encontré y afortunadamente ha elegido esta vida conmigo.

John posó sus ojos llenos de dolor en Bella. –Eres afortunado. Si hubiera tenido a Mindy… –se detuvo cuando una terrible voz sacudió su delgado cuerpo. Edward palmeo su espalda y observo mientras Bella pestañeaba y parecía enfocarse en el hombre en vez de su aroma.

–Siempre, –terminó, jadeando por aire. –Lo hubiera amado.

 _Tan triste._ Edward casi sonrió cuando el pensamiento de Bella le llego. El hecho de que pudiera enfocarse en la historia en vez de la sangre decía mucho sobre su habilidad para controlarse. Había esperado tocar su humanidad, dentro de ese buen corazón que él ya sabía que tenía, y con unas pocas palabras sobre su esposa, John lo había hecho.

–Ahora puedes estar con ella de nuevo, – Edward le dijo a John, tomando posición detrás de él, teniendo sus ojos en su compañera, quien se paró alerta, pero sin moverse hacia delante.

– ¿Ahora, por favor? –John preguntó. Edward asintió a sus hermanos y ellos apretaron su agarre en Bella mientras él se dirigía al cuello de John.

–No tienes que esperar más tiempo. –Mordió ligeramente la piel y sintió el primer sabor de sangre caliente antes de alejarse. Los ojos de Bella rodaron hacia atrás de su cabeza y dejo salir un feroz rugido cuando el aroma de sangre lleno el aire. Emmett y Jasper la llevaron hacia delante y su rugido se convirtió casi en un llanto.

–Gentil, mi amor, –Edward le recordó mientras estaba a centímetros de la sangre deliciosa. Los ojos de John estaban cerrados y rezaba porque todo terminará rápido.

–Emmett y Jasper te sostendrán. Solo pon tus labios donde estuvieron los míos y bebe. –Sus hermanos apretaron su agarre mientras la boca de Bella finalmente alcanzaron el cuello de John. El gemido que dejo salir a la primera probada fue directo a su pene, pero Edward se enfocó en su chica y en el humano cuyo latido estaba disminuyendo rápidamente.

Observar a su compañera beber era una experiencia increíblemente excitante. Una gran parte de él resentía el hecho de que sus hermanos tuvieran que estar ahí. En un tiempo diferente, en un lugar diferente, ella podría tomar a cualquier humano no sospechoso sin delicadeza y luego ambos se hubieran tomado sin ojos curiosos que los vieran acoplarse. Sin embargo, esa no era una opción ahora, pero observarla seguía siendo hermoso; la manera en que sus ojos se cerraban, como sus músculos se tensaban por la necesidad de apretar y vaciar. Los sonidos que hacía cuando su hambre era saciada estaban imitando a los que hacía cuando ellos hicieron el amor. Edward no quería nada más que tomarla en el instante en el que terminara de comer, pero la realidad no dejaría ese lujo.

Por su parte, Bella estaba completamente enfocada en el sabor y la sensación de la sangre yendo por su garganta, disminuyendo el ardor que la había atacado desde que había despertado. Ella estaba completamente segura de que nada había sido tan bueno cuando era humana. Ni la carne, ni el helado y ni siquiera el chocolate se podían comparar. El calor del cálido, grueso liquido era adictivo. Ella lo quería más que a todo en el mundo, incluso más de lo que quería a su Edward.

Él sonrió cuando tuvo ese errante pensamiento, pero no se ofendió. Un día en el no tan distante futuro, ese no sería el caso. El deseo de sangre siempre estaría ahí, pero disminuiría y ella estaría pensando en él completamente como él en ella. Ya lo había sorprendido con su de él en vez de su hambre. Una vez que el hambre pasara… bueno, tristemente tendrían que lidiar con el pequeño problema de su padre jefe de policía antes de poder lidiar con la otra hambre. Era lo más injusto. Edward ya resentía al hombre y ni siquiera habían hablado aun. De alguna manera, sin embargo, lidiarían con el drama familiar y estarían maravillosamente solos de nuevo. No podía esperar.

 _Lo está haciendo realmente bien._ Edward miro a Jasper y asintió. _Está peleando menos ahora que cuando recién lo olio, lo que es increíble._

Lo era, de hecho. Usualmente el primer bocado de sangre enviaba a un vampiro en un frenesí, pero su Bella estaba demostrando un gran control. Él sospechaba que lo que sabía de John la estaba controlando, evitando que peleara y causarle más dolor.

Todos los vampiros de la habitación escucharon el momento en que la vida de John termino. Dejo salir un suspiro y su latido se detuvo con un último sonido. Edward asintió y sus hermanos libraron su agarre de Bella. Ella sostuvo el cuerpo de John antes de que pudiera caer al suelo y lo mantuvo mientras tomaba el último sorbo de sangre que quedaba. Su agarre en él era lo suficientemente suave como para no causarle dolor si estuviera vivo. Edward sintió tanto orgullo por su pareja, en la humanidad que aún quedaba en ella sin importar su cambio al vampirismo.

– ¡Impresionante, hermanita! –Emmett exclamó.

Bella terminó con el cuerpo y miró alrededor, confundida. Edward tomó a John de ella y un momento después Felix reapareció y se llevó al cuerpo de la habitación. Bella dejo salir un pequeño llanto y enterró su cara en el pecho de Edward. Él la sostuvo y le besó la frente.

–Está bien, amor. Le diste lo que quería. Lo hiciste muy bien. No puedo estar más orgulloso.

– ¿En serio? –ella murmuró, sosteniéndolo fuertemente, pero no tanto como para causar dolor.

–Sí. ¿Sabes cuán difícil es para un neófito demostrar ese tipo de control? Mis hermanos apenas tuvieron que retenerte.

Ella levantó su cara para mirarlo. –Por un momento, no me importó que él fuera una persona. Solo quería probarlo.

Edward acarició suavemente sus pómulos. –Eso es completamente normal, cariño. Pero no dejaste que eso se interpusiera una vez que lo probaste.

–Recordé su nombre y el de su esposa, –susurró.

–Y eso te hace extraordinaria, –le dijo antes de besarla suavemente. Ella suspiró y presionó su cuerpo al de él. Edward comenzó a dirigirla de espaldas hacia la cama.

– ¡Eso eres! –El grito de Emmett rompió el hechizo en el que habían caído cuando sus labios se tocaron de nuevo. Edward lo miró enojado, pero Emmett solo se encogió de hombros.

 _Tienes visita, ¿recuerdas? Y no vino solo._

Edward maldecía a Charlie Swan y a quienquiera que hubiera traído con él. ¿Pensaba que podía arrestarlo? A Edward le gustaría verlo intentándolo. Aun así, tenían que lidiar con ello.

–Bella, estos son mis hermanos. El grande y ruidoso es Emmett, y el con cabello de espantapájaros es Jasper.

– ¡Yo le di ese nombre! –Emmett dio un paso adelante y tomó a Bella en un abrazo. –Es bueno conocerte al fin. Edward no nos dejaba entrar mientras estabas cambiando.

Bella se sentía como si hubiera chocado con un yunque, pero lo abrazó de vuelta. –Bueno, me alegro de conocerte.

–Ya nos conocemos, pero es maravilloso verte desde el otro lado, –Jasper le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Me perdí de todo lo bueno mientras estaba, bueno, recibiendo de lo bueno, –Emmett dijo con una sonrisa. –A propósito, tus amigas dicen hola.

–Mis amigas… –Bella sacudió su cabeza. –De alguna manera apuesto a que tenían más que decir que un hola.

–Bueno, sí, pero con tu papá en la escena… –Emmett se detuvo ante la mirada atronadora de Edward. –Ups. ¿Ves la hora? Tenemos que irnos.

Antes de que ella pudiera pestañear, Emmett estaba fuera de la habitación. Jasper lo siguió a un paso más calmado. –Perdona al tonto. Su boca se mueve más rápido que su cerebro, lo que para un vampiro es una hazaña muy peculiar.

Bella no podía siquiera enfocarse en las disculpas mientras la palabra "Papá" hacía eco en su cabeza. Edward la recogió y se sentó en la cama con ella en sus piernas.

–Estará bien, bebé. Lo afrontaremos, juntos. Podemos hacer todo, juntos. Mira lo que hiciste recién. Lidiar con un padre enojado será un pedazo de pastel después de lo que pasaste.

Ella se sostuvo en Edward, respirando su cálido, almizclado aroma, tratando de calmarse. Su padre estaba aquí y ella acababa de matar a un hombre. Él la odiaría y quizás la arrestaría, llevándosela lejos de Edward.

–Él no puede llevarte, cariño. No lo dejaré. Y no has hecho nada malo. John firmó un contrato también. Prometo que nada va a pasarte.

Ella había pensado que tendría algún tiempo antes de que su padre se enterara. Por qué lo había pensado, ella no lo sabía. Entre las bocas grandes de Jess y Lauren, y el revoloteo prepotente de su padre, no había manera de que su ausencia por varios días no fuera notada. ¿Por qué no lo había llamado primero, inventando alguna mentira sobre ir de campamento y estar sin señal en su teléfono por una semana?

Edward besó su sien y ella suspiró. Oh sí, ese era el porqué. Porque Edward se había llevado todo sentido común fuera de su cabeza y todo lo que le importaba era su necesidad por estar con él. Aun ahora, cuando su padre estaba fuera acechando en algún lugar listo para llevársela lejos de Edward, ella solo lo deseaba a él y solo a él.

–Esto será horrible.

Edward se movió de manera que pudiera ver sus hermosos ojos rojos. –Tal vez, pero no hay nada que él pueda hacer para separarnos, Bella. Eres mía ahora y él tendrá que aceptarlo. No dejaré que te lastime. – _Y si lo intenta, lo mataré, padre o no._

Ella escuchó la promesa e incluso la amenaza en esas palabras y ambas la confortaron. ¿Él está aquí ahora?

–Sí. Emmett y Jasper lo tienen esperando en mi oficina.

Bella asintió y se paró, sosteniendo una mano hacia Edward que la tomó de inmediato. –Bueno, será mejor que lo enfrentemos, ¿no? Hacer todo lo difícil de una vez.

Edward estaba asombrado con ella. Su compañera era la mujer más fuerte que había visto. –Eres increíble. –La sostuvo cerca y la besó duro, un beso que la hubiera dejado sin aliento si hubiera sido humana.

– ¿Por qué fue eso? –preguntó, sonriéndole.

–Estoy asombrado en cuan bien te estas adaptando a esta nueva vida, cuan dispuesta estas a enfrentar lo difícil rápidamente, más rápido de lo esperado. –Dado que ya estaba llena, sería capaz de enfrentar a su padre físicamente, pero no estaba seguro si mentalmente. Ahora lo estaba.

Bella pasó un dedo por su mandíbula. –Me hiciste una promesa antes de cambiarme, Edward Cullen. ¿La recuerdas?

Él recordaba todo lo que le había dicho, pero no estaba seguro de cuál de sus muchas promesas se estaba refiriendo. – ¿Cuál de todas?

Eso la hizo reír. –Prometiste que cuando despertara, me alimentarias, lo que ya has hecho. –Edward asintió y su sonrisa se volvió salvaje cuando recordó el resto. –Y prometiste que me harías el amor de nuevo. Quiero eso, mucho.

–Quiero eso más de lo que podrías saber. –Los pensamientos de ella sobre el tema se entrelazaban con los de él, dejándolo con un lío caliente. Lo que le recordó. –Hay algo que necesito contarte.

Bella arqueó una ceja. – ¿Más a lo difícil?

Él se encogió de hombros, inseguro de cómo ella iba a reaccionar. –No lo sé. Espero que no te moleste, pero podría.

–Edward, ¿qué es? –Su tono demostraba impaciencia y él quería reír. Ella solo quería terminar con ello y luego estar con él, lo que él amaba.

–Puedo leer mentes. –Ante su mirada, Edward trató de sonreír. –Solo pensé que deberías saberlo antes de encontrarnos con tu padre, por si reaccionó ante algo que no puedas oír… –se detuvo cuando ella aun no decía nada. – ¿Bella?

– ¿Es por eso que siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir mejor? ¿Puedes oír lo que estoy pensando?

Edward se encogió de hombros de nuevo. –Sí y no. Tengo un instinto contigo, sin tus pensamientos, eso es porque somos compañeros. Solo sé lo que necesitas. Pero a la vez, sí, puedo oírlos.

–Así que cuando recién nos conocimos y yo estaba pensando… maldición. –Ella escondió su cara en sus manos y Edward las alejó.

–Por favor no te escondas de mí. He amado todos los pensamientos que has tenido de mí, de nosotros. Han estado en perfecta sincronía con los míos. Bella, por favor no te enfades.

–Deberías habérmelo dicho.

–Lo sé, pero para ser justos, solo habíamos tenido pocos tiempos juntos y no quería asustarte. Hubieras estado tan avergonzada si te lo hubiera dicho cuando eras humana.

Bella sacudió su cabeza. – ¿Y no lo estoy ahora? –Levantó una mano cuando él la alcanzo. –No estoy enojada. Creo que entiendo porque lo hiciste, pero justo ahora debemos enfrentar el gran problema de mi padre. Hablaremos de esto de leer las mentes cuando tengamos tiempo. ¿Puedes apagarlo cuando se trata de mí?

Edward se rio ante su cara fruncida. –Aun si pudiera, tus pensamientos son los únicos que quiero escuchar.

–Lo apuesto. –Ella suspiró cuando él se inclinó a besarla y ella se derritió en él. –Apestas.

–Puedo. –Él chupó un lugar justo detrás de la oreja que hizo que sus ojos se cerraran. –Piensa en las ventajas, Bella. Solo tienes que pensar en lo que quieres que te haga y yo lo haré, sin preguntas.

–Hmm, –ella murmuró mientras los labios de él iban por su cuello. –Supongo que hay algunas ventajas.

–Seré feliz de mostrarte todas ellas después.

–Haré que lo cumplas. –Ella lo besó de nuevo. –Vamos a ver a mi papá.

Esa era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso a Edward y lo pusieron nervioso, un sentimiento que no muchas veces tenía, hasta que Bella llegó. –Hagámoslo. –Dios lo ayude.

* * *

N.T: Lamento mucho la demora, la universidad me tenía absorbida dejándome sin tiempo para nada, pero ¡he vuelto! Seguiré con las actualizaciones cada Domingo ;) Este es un regalo por no actualizar en dos semanas, nos encontramos con un capítulo con Emmett y su gran boca, Jasper y su encanto, y Edward con su romanticismo caliente. ¿Quién no querría pensar algo y que él te lo cumpla sin preguntas? Por favor pónganme en la lista. ¿Quién estará acompañando a Charlie? Hagan sus apuestas.

Muéstrenme un poco de amor,

Suzie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la autora de esta historia es **Nolebucgrl**. Yo solo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the author of this story is **Nolebucgrl**. I just translate.

Fill Me with Your Poison

Capítulo 4

Bella Swan se estudió a sí misma en el espejo. Lo que antes había sido tan familiar como respirar ya no lo era, pero entonces, ella ya no tenía que respirar nunca más tampoco. Ella estaba usando su propia camiseta ahora –su camiseta gris favorita del Departamento de Policía de Forks –y un par de jeans azules. Ella esperaba que si lucía como ella misma, su padre no enloquecería. Sin embargo, ella sabía que era una esperanza en vano.

–Luces increíble.

Bella rio y llevó sus ojos lejos de su propia cara, encontrándose con unos ojos rojos que la admiraban sobre su hombro. –Creo que mi línea es, ¿en esta cosa vieja?

Edward besó su mejilla a la vez que deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de ella por detrás. Tomando el ejemplo de Bella, también se vistió con una camiseta y jeans, decidiendo por llevar todo negro. Había pensado en ponerse uno de sus trajes más finos de Armani, pero el padre de su chica era un hombre simple de pueblo pequeño, y él iba a tratar de no intimidarlo… hasta que tuviera que hacerlo.

–Eres increíble en todo, e incluso más increíble con nada del todo… –él se detuvo mientras pasaba sus dedos suavemente sobre su pecho. –Así que creo que debemos apurarnos y terminar con esto, así yo puedo sacarte esta cosa vieja.

Ella no sabía que magia era, pero sus palabras junto con su toque la calmaron. Ella estaba realmente aterrorizada con la reacción de su padre ante su cambio, pero, en realidad, ella sabía que no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto. Lo que fue hecho, paso. Y tenía toda la fe de que Edward se haría cargo si las cosas se salían de control. Ella ni siquiera cuestiono su confianza en ese hecho.

–Sí, cariño, mantendré la paz. – _Aun si tengo que matar al hombre._ Ella se dio vuelta en sus brazos, y él la abrazó gentilmente. –Todo estará bien.

– ¿Realmente puedo verlo? ¿No trataré de comérmelo?

Edward rio y aligero su agarre en ella. – ¿Aun sientes el ardor?

Bella se enfocó y sacudió su cabeza cuando encontró que no tenía hambre.

–Estas y estarás totalmente satisfecha por un par de días o algo así. Luego de que envejezcas un poco, puedes estar una semana sin tener hambre. Pero si comenzaras a sentir hambre, o te sientes estresada y te preocupa perder el control, solo tienes que pensarlo y te llevaré lejos de él, ¿está bien?

Bella asintió lentamente. – No quiero dañar a mi padre.

Él tocó su mejilla suavemente. – No dejaré que lo hagas. – nunca le permitiría hacer algo que le causara daño alguno.

–Tampoco quiero que le hagas daño.

Edward sonrió por la manera en que lo estaba viendo, como si fuera ella la que lee mente de los dos. – Y, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo dañaría?

–Harías cualquier cosa por mí. – Ella lo sabía con cada fibra de su ser, aun sin su asentimiento. – Y si alguien me molestara o dañara, les harías daño también.

Eso era verdad. Edward no tenía ilusiones de que esta junta con su padre fuera a ser todo rayo de sol y rosas, pero quería al menos que su padre fuera civil y aceptará su decisión. Si no lo hacía y le decía algo malo a ella, él estaba preparado para acabarlo. Nada ni nadie le haría daño a su compañera.

–No importa lo que diga o haga, él sigue siendo mi padre y lo quiero. Por favor, no lo mates.

Edward no pudo hacer nada más que darle su palabra. – No lo mataré, aun si te molesta. – Había otras maneras de lidiar con él después de todo.

–Y no harás que nadie más lo mate, – Bella dijo, interrumpiendo el silencioso pensamiento de Edward y parando sus planes alternativos de un golpe.

–¿Por qué pensarías que haría algo así? – preguntó, tratando de parecer inocente.

Ella sonrió. – Eres el jefe por aquí, ¿recuerdas? Tú dices salta y ellos dicen cuán alto. No seré capaz de leerte la mente Edward, pero si te conozco.

Ella lo humilló y lo asombró al mismo tiempo. Nadie nunca había sido capaz de leerlo tan fácilmente, sin esfuerzo, antes. Ni siquiera su creador leedor de mentes, o sea su padre.

–Está bien. No haré que lo maten, pero tampoco me quedaré escuchando que te grite. Si lo intenta, será pateado fuera. – y sería un placer ser él el que lo pateara fuera.

–Los padres gritan, Edward, especialmente cuando están decepcionados de sus hijos ¿No recuerdas como era el tener un padre? No querías matarlo cuando te gritaba, ¿cierto?

Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa mortal. – Realmente quiero matar a mi padre, Bella. – Ella saltó por la sorpresa, y él la calmó. – Mi padre vampiro, mi creador. Mi padre real… – Él busco para traer de vuelta los borrosos recuerdos. Recordaba a un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules con una sonrisa amable. –No recuerdo que gritara mucho, pero era muy joven cuando fui robado de él. – Él acarició su mejilla. – Nunca lo quise muerto tampoco. Te prometo que no mataré, ni haré que maten a tu padre.

La mente de ella estaba llena de confusión ¿Edward quería matar al vampiro que lo hizo? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

–Luego, – Edward le dijo. – Te lo diré todo después. Tenemos que lidiar con tu padre antes de siquiera pensar en el mío, ¿bueno?

Él tenía un punto. Bella trató de concentrarse, aunque su corazón estaba dolido por su pareja, por la pérdida de su familia real y se preguntaba qué le había pasado, cómo se había convertido en el vampiro que es hoy.

–Pronto, –le prometió, besándola suavemente antes de soltarla y entrelazar sus manos. – Vamos a ver a tu padre.

Ella se movió con él silenciosamente por el pasillo, maravillándose por cuán liviana se sentía en sus pies. Sentía que estaba casi deslizándose por una pasarela en movimiento, en vez de estar caminado por su propia cuenta.

–No puedo esperar a sacarte fuera y que experimentes el mundo con tus nuevos ojos. –Se detuvo ante una puerta que daba a su oficina privada. – ¿Estás lista?

–Tanto como puedo estarlo.

Edward apretó su mano y abrió la puerta. Había estado escuchando mientras caminaban por el pasillo y no pudo escuchar muchos pensamientos del humano más que el de preguntarse dónde estaba Bella y qué estaba tomando tanto tiempo. No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba. Quizás, debido a la preocupación de Bella por su reacción, había convertido al hombre en un monstruo que no era. Charlie Swan era un hombre de estatura promedio, de 1,80 metros, y, como su hija, tenía una piel pálida con ojos y cabello marrón, aunque ese era el único parecido. Era el otro hombre que estaba en la habitación el cual captó la atención de Edward y lo tenía preparado para una pelea.

El chico, ese terrible chico de las memorias de Bella estaba en la habitación, dándoles la espalda, pero Edward reconoció el cabello negro flotando sobre sus hombros, la piel tostada y los músculos tensos. El odio lo llenó, y, solo el hecho de que Bella estuviera ahí tomándole la mano lo detuvo de quebrar el cuello del hombre antes que este se diera vuelta y pusiera los ojos sobre ella de nuevo.

–Bella, ¿qué hiciste?

Edward se volvió a enfocar en Charlie Swan, quién se había levantado y estaba mirándola, con la boca abierta.

–No, no. – se sostuvo su pecho y se tambaleo. Emmett se movió para estabilizarlo.

El otro hombre, Jacob, se dio vuelta y los reconoció antes de mirarlos y tomó un paso hacia ellos. – ¡Bella! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Charlie, a nosotros?

Un bajo gruñido vino del pecho de Edward a la mención del "nosotros" y Jasper, siendo el buen hermano y soldado que era, se puso entremedio de ellos antes de que su hermano hiciera algo de lo que arrepentiría después, aunque dudaba que se arrepintiera de matarlo.

–Papá… Yo… Yo… tuve que hacerlo. – La parte de ella que aun reconocía la humanidad quería ir donde su padre para confortarlo. La parte de ella que ya no era humana, la mayor parte de ella, la hizo quedarse donde estaba junto a su pareja. Quería tocarlo, siempre, pero también sabía que debía mantenerlo tranquilo. Debería haber sabido que Jacob iba a estar con su padre, por supuesto, vino cuando no podía ser localizada. Debió haberse sentido obligado. Debería haberlo pensado y advertido a Edward o juntarse con él sin Edward.

Ante su pensamiento, su pareja se dio vuelta y la miro.

Ella suspiró y se encogió de hombros. _No es como si quisiera estar a solas con él, Edward, solo no quiero que tu lidies con él. Jake no es el hombre más agradable._

Edward sonrió y eso casi la hizo reír.

 _Sí, no tengo dudas de que tú tampoco lo eres, pero prefiero que esto no se convierta en un baño de sangre, ¿bueno?_

Edward solo sacudió su hombro. Iba a dejar que su pareja tomara las riendas, por ahora. Hizo una promesa de no matar a su padre y planeaba mantenerla, pero no hizo ninguna promesa sobre el bruto que tuvo la audacia de haberla tocado, incluso ahora que estaba viéndola con una mezcla de enojo y lujuria que solo hacía que Edward quisiera arrancarle el corazón y enterrárselo por la garganta.

–¿Tenías que hacerlo? ¿Él te obligó? ¡Lo mataré! – Jacob trató de pasar a Jasper, quien solo estiro su mano y lo mantuvo en su lugar.

–Ten cuidado con tu tono y acciones, hijo, – Jasper le advirtió. – No sabes con quienes estas lidiando.

–Basura vampírica que fuerzan a jóvenes inocentes y las confunden para aprovecharse de ellas. Con ellos me estoy metiendo, – Jacob gruñó.

Edward, quien estaba ocupado calculando las variadas e interesantes maneras de matar al enojado joven en frente de él, solo sonrió al imaginarse desmembrándolo, partiendo por su pene y luego sus dedos de las manos y pies. Sería muy doloroso y lo ponía feliz el imaginar al hombre gigante gritando, llorando y rogando por su vida.

–Nadie me obligo a nada, Jake. Para de hacerte el tonto. No podrías moverlo, aunque quisieras. No sé por qué estás aquí, pero no estoy aquí para hablar contigo.

Edward salió de sus pensamientos de torturar a Jacob, para admirar a la belleza que tenía junto a él. No estaba cubriendo su miedo. En vez de eso, ella estaba parada junto a su pareja, mirando al chico con el cual cometió el error de entregarse tiempo atrás.

–Papi, lamento que te hayas enterado de esta manera. Debería haberte llamado y haberte dicho para que no te preocuparas.

Su padre rio duramente. – ¿No preocuparme por haberte convertido en una de _ellos_? – Escupió la palabra con disgusto. – Eso no habría pasado, Isabella.

Ella asintió. – Tienes razón, ya lo sabía. No te dije porque sabía que estarías molesto. Lamento que lo estés, pero espero que aceptes y respetes mi decisión.

–¿Respeto? – Charlie Swan se alejó del escritorio y se sacudió del agarre suave de Emmett, cuando Edward asintió a su hermano para decirle que estaba bien si lo dejaba ir. – ¿Qué sabes del respeto? ¿Respetaste mis deseos cuando viniste a esta ciudad vampírica maldita? ¿Respetaste mis deseos cuando te pedí que te quedarás en Forks, conmigo y Jacob, para hacer una buena vida lejos de estas criaturas malignas? ¿Respetaste mis deseos cuando dejaste que te mordiera y Dios sabe qué más, Isabella?

Bella jadeó ante sus palabras, mucho más efectivas que una cachetada. Le molestaba que la primera reacción ante las palabras enojadas de su padre fuera el querer enterrarse bajo las mantas y llorar hasta dormirse. Pero no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas nunca más y no lo lamentaba.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Edward llamó a su padre, aunque mantuvo la mirada en Jacob mientras hablaba. – ¿Sus deseos? ¿Qué hay de lo que ella desea? ¿Qué vida debería llevar? ¿La de ella o la suya? Bella tomo su decisión. No tiene que gustarle, pero tiene que respetarla, como ella lo respeta a usted.

–No sé quién te crees que eres, pero Bella es _mi_ hija y sé lo que es mejor para ella.

Edward posó sus ojos en él, y Charlie tomó un paso hacia atrás involuntariamente ante el enojo, el calor y el poder que encontró en su mirada.

–Soy Edward Cullen. Soy la pareja de su hija. Soy lo mejor para ella, como ella lo es para mí. Será respetuoso con ella en mi presencia, o no le gustará las consecuencias ¿Estamos claros?

Su tono no dejo espacio para argumentos y Charlie asintió mudamente.

Bella, sintiendo que la crisis había pasado, se acercó a su padre. – Respeto tus sentimientos, papá, pero también los míos. Edward es mi pareja ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Charlie Swan dijo nada, sus pensamientos estaban girando. _No de nuevo. No puede estar pasando otra vez._

–Significa que estamos destinados a estar juntos. No hay nadie más para nosotros. Tengo que estar con él o nunca seré realmente feliz, o no estaré realmente bien ¿No quieres que esté con el que está destinado para mí, la persona que me completa?

–¿Persona? ¿No querrás decir vampiro? – Jacob habló de nuevo, hirviendo de rabia. – Te hacía feliz. Podría hacerte feliz de nuevo, Bella. Aun ahora, podría…

–¡Silencio! – Edward gritó, su rostro tormentoso. – Ni siquiera lo pienses, – le advirtió al joven, quien no sabía que sus pensamientos eran tan claros como sus palabras para Edward.

Jacob no podía pasar por alto cuánto más hermosa Bella se había puesto y, aunque los vampiros le disgustaran, ella seguía siendo Bella y aun la deseaba. De hecho, ahora que era irrompible, su mente se puso a pensar cuan duro podría follarla y, ese fue el punto de quiebre de Edward.

–¿Qué? ¿Temes que no te elija? Sé lo que Bella Bella necesita y puedo dárselo.

Bella soltó su mano y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. _No lo vale._

Quizás no, pero a Edward no le importaba. El chico había firmado su sentencia de muerte cuando se imaginó tocando a la pareja de Edward. Puede que no muera hoy, pero lo haría pronto. Dolorosamente.

–Jacob, quizás no me escuchaste cuando dije que Edward era mi pareja, así que déjame decirlo de nuevo. Lo amo. Quiero estar con y solo con él. Tanto, que hice que me convirtiera en vampiro para estar juntos para siempre. Te deje, ¿recuerdas? Edward es el hombre con el que quiero estar.

–Pero Bella, te amo. – Edward gruñó y Jacob lo apuntó. – ¡Ahí! ¡Lo ves! ¡Es un monstruo! ¿Cómo puedes quererlo?

Bella gruñó también, haciendo que Jacob retrocediera. – También lo hago, así que supongo que también soy un monstruo y posiblemente no me puedes querer ahora. Problema resuelto.

Jacob estaba confundido. Por un lado, ella seguía siendo similar a la chica que amaba. Se veía igual, solo que mejor, lo cual no era algo por lo que él podría quejarse. Pero ya no parecía ser la chica dócil que usualmente se dejaba llevar por sus demandas y deseos. Extrañaba eso, pero encontraba que estaba nueva y fuerte Bella era sensual de una manera que nunca lo fue antes.

Edward se contuvo de matar al hombre al imaginárselo colgado delante de él, gritando mientras rasgaba piel de su cuerpo, pieza por pieza.

–Bella, puedo pasar por alto lo que seas si te vas de aquí conmigo y Charlie. Charlie y yo podemos cuidar de ti y encontraremos la manera de volverte a la normalidad.

–No quiero lo normal, Jacob. Quiero más. Edward es mi más y está dispuesto a darme el mundo, no esconderme de él como ustedes querían.

–Solo queríamos protegerte.

–No necesito protección.

No, no la necesitaba, y Edward continuaba asombrándose de cuán increíble era su pareja. Era calmada, controlada y lógica, aunque todos los hombres en la habitación estuvieran colmados de emociones. Jasper y Emmett estaban listos para proteger a Edward en cualquier momento, mientras que Jacob y Edward se querían matar entre ellos, y Charlie solo estaba perdido en su dolor, enojo y tristeza.

–Pero, claramente la necesitas porque-

–Porque no hice lo que tu querías. No lamento eso. Lamento que hayas venido hasta acá y que estés molesto, pero hace mucho te dije que habíamos terminado y debiste aceptarlo entonces.

Se alejó de Jacob y se enfocó en su padre. – Papá, espero que con el tiempo entiendas la decisión que he hecho y veas lo que es correcto para mí. Realmente quiero que seas parte de mi vida, para que llegues a conocer a Edward y a su familia-

–¿Qué saben los vampiros sobre una familia? – Charlie demandó, su rostro mostrando rabia. – ¡Lo único que saben hacer es destruirlas, separarlos y arruinar todo!

–Papá, eso no era necesario, ¿no crees? – Bella estaba avergonzada por el arranque de su padre. Sabía que estaría molesto, pero el acusar a Edward de separarlos era un poco ridículo para ella. – Aun podemos estar juntos, puedo visitar y, bueno, puedes venir aquí, pero sé cómo te sientes sobre ellos, así que iremos donde ti. No es tan diferente a si me fuera a mudar lejos después de la universidad. Aun nos veremos, si quieres. Seguimos siendo una familia.

–No hemos sido una familia desde que tu madre nos abandonó por… – Charlie sacudió su cabeza. – ¿Sabes qué? No importa. Eres una abominación. No tengo hija. – Mientras ella miraba boquiabierta a su padre en shock, este le hacía un gesto a Jacob. – Vámonos de aquí.

–¿Charlie? ¿Sin ella? No creo-

–Ella está muerta, Jacob. Nos vamos a casa.

Bella dejo salir un lloriqueo y trató de acercarse a su padre, pero él salió por la puerta sin mirar una vez más.

Jacob la miró tristemente. – Trataré de hablar con él, – murmuró antes de seguirlo por la puerta.

Edward sacudió su hombro hacia sus hermanos mientras atraía a Bella hacia sus brazos para dejarla llorar, sin lágrimas, sobre su hombro.

–¿Cómo puede odiarme tanto? Pensé que luego de pasársele el enojo, lo aceptaría ¿Cuán tonta soy?

Edward acarició su espalda y besó su sien. – No es que te odie, Bella. – Era mucho más que eso. Edward pudo captar el último pensamiento de Charlie antes de haber dejado a Bella. – Soy yo, mi especie, y no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Ella lo miró, confundida. – ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Él acaba de llamarme una abominación y dijo que estaba muerta para él! Todo eso tiene que ver conmigo.

–No, empezó mucho antes que ti ¿Qué sabes de tu madre, Bella? – Él no tenía idea de cuánto ella sabía y cuánto él no debía decir. Esperaba que, al decirle, ella viera que el enojo de Charlie tenía más que ver con el pasado que con ella en el presente.

Bella lo miró confundida. – Ella se fue hace nueve años.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo tu padre cuando ella se fue? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

–¿Qué importa? – Cuando Edward solo la miró, ella suspiró. – Él se fue a buscarla y me dejó con el padre de Jacob. Volvió una semana después diciendo que ella había encontrado una nueva vida y que no quería nada con nosotros. – Ella lucía imposiblemente triste. – ¿Es eso lo que piensa que estoy haciendo ahora? ¡Le dije que aun iría a verlo! ¿Cómo sería eso lo mismo?

Edward ahuecó su mejilla en su mano. –No es lo mismo, pero en su mente, lo es. – Tomó un profundo respiro para prepararse antes de decirle. – Bella, tu madre te dejó por un vampiro. Encontró a su pareja y se fue con él, justo como lo hiciste conmigo. Por eso es que Charlie nos odia tanto y el por qué está tan enojado contigo. Tu madre se convirtió en vampiro.

* * *

N.T: Lamento mucho la demora, pero ¡he vuelto! Con mucho más de esta encantadora historia que cada vez está más interesante. Un capítulo lleno de testosterona, gente que comienza a sobrar y algo del pasado de Bella que ni siquiera ella sabía, pero Edward estará siempre para ella ¿Quién no querría que Edward nos enseñara el mundo? Y la madre de Bella, ¿aparecerá ahora que su hija siguió sus pasos? Cuéntenme sus pensamientos.

Muéstrenme un poco de amor,

Suzie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece. Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la autora de esta historia es **Nolebucgrl**. Yo solo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn´t belong to me. The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the author of this story is **Nolebucgrl**. I just translate.

* * *

Fill Me with Your Poison

Capítulo 5

La mente de Bella estaba girando más rápido de lo que Edward podía entender. Vio destellos de una hermosa mujer con cabello de un ligero color marrón y ojos azules, sonriendo con una joven Bella y un aún más joven y feliz Charlie Swan. La vio leerle una historia para dormir a Bella, cepillando su cabello y contestando pacientemente el sinfín de preguntas que ella le hacía. Vio a un devastado y cansado Charlie Swan volviendo de su búsqueda de Reneé, diciéndole a Bella que la mujer había encontrado una nueva vida sin ellos, que ya no los quería más. Sintió el dolor de su pareja en esa memoria, tan real como si fuera el suyo propio. Quizás era peor para él porque era el dolor de ella. No estaba seguro.

Viajes de compras, visitas al parque, largos viajes en el auto… Su Bella lo llevó a través de todas las memorias que tenía con su madre. Ella le cantaba a su pequeña niña mientras le limpiaba una rodilla raspada y le ponía un vendaje. La sostenía cuando se despertaba de una pesadilla y limpiaba sus lágrimas. No importaba lo que Charlie Swan le haya dicho a su hija, su madre la había amado. Era realmente claro en las memorias de la chica.

Luego de un tiempo, las memorias pararon, y su Bella estaba quieta en sus brazos. Acarició su cabello pacientemente, esperando que le dijera con sus palabras lo que ya le había dicho en su mente.

–Pensé que se había ido porque no me amaba.

Como si fuera posible no amar a su Bella. Edward se irritó ante la idea.

–Esa fue una mentira muy cruel que tu padre te dijo. – Su odio por Charlie Swan había crecido más más con cada memoria.

–¿Lo era, sin embargo? – Bella se echó para atrás y sus tristes ojos rojos se encontraron con los suyos enojados. – Si realmente me amo, ¿cómo me pudo haber dejado así? Sin ninguna palabra o explicación. Haciéndome pensar que…

– Pensar que ella no te amaba porque tu padre te lo dijo así. – Edward sacudió su cabeza. – No puedo hablar de sus acciones, Bella, puesto que no la conozco y solo sé lo que tu recuerdas y lo poco que tu padre me mostró, pero puedo ver de las memorias que tuviste, sin ninguna duda, que tu madre te amaba. – Acarició su mejilla – ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?

Sus palabras trajeron una rápida sonrisa a su cara. – Eres un poco parcial, pero gracias por decir eso.

– Lo soy, – lo admitió, deslizando sus manos sobre sus hombros y bajando por sus brazos hasta entrelazar sus manos, esperando que ese toque la calmara como lo hacía con él. – Pero recuerda que vi tus memorias. Ella te amaba.

–No lo suficiente para quedarse, – dijo suavemente.

–No. – Edward la atrajo más cerca para que sus cuerpos se tocaran. No sabía cómo defender las acciones de su madre, ya que no estaba seguro de si había una defensa en sí, pero también las entendía de una manera en la que probablemente ella no.

–¿Cómo pudo dejarme? Entiendo que dejara de amar a mi padre. – La voz de Bella se endureció. – Pasa todos los días. Pero, ¿dejarme sin ninguna palabra? ¿Qué nunca me enviara cartas de cumpleaños o me llamara? No lo entiendo.

–¿Podrías haberte alejado de mí, Bella?

Ella se encogió ante la pregunta, ante el pensamiento de ella haciendo algo que todo su ser rechazaba. – ¡No, claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?

–Lo siento, mi amor. – Soltó sus manos y deslizó los brazos por su cintura. – Estas pensando como una humana, y solo trato de recordarte que tu madre encontró a su pareja. Su otra mitad. El vampiro que la hizo sentir de la misma manera que te hago sentir a ti ¿Podrías haberte alejado de ello y regresar a tu antigua familia, tu antigua vida?

Solo el pensamiento de ello hizo que Bella quisiera morir. No morir de la manera en que ya lo hizo, renaciendo, pero morir para siempre, puesto que estar sin Edward no era un mundo que pudiera contemplar.

–No, nunca.

La tranquilizó con una caricia en la espalda.

–Pero no tengo un hijo tampoco.

Era un punto muy válido que Edward había estado contemplando desde que se enteró de lo que había sucedido con su madre.

–No se cómo es el vínculo que una madre tiene con su hijo. Ha pasado mucho más tiempo del que me interesa para pensar en ello desde que tuve algo así. – Rizos de color caramelo y cálidos ojos verdes aparecieron en su memoria. – Sé, al leer a otros, que es un amor muy poderoso, justo como el de nosotros. – Bella descanso su cabeza contra su hombro, pareciendo buscar consuelo en sus palabras. – Solo no se cual es más poderoso.

–Dado que ella se fue, supongo que es el vínculo entre parejas.

Edward sacudió su cabeza. – No podemos saber eso. Quizás se mantuvo lejos para mantenerte a salvo. Esto sucedió antes de nuestra incorporación a la sociedad. Mucho menos era conocido entonces y, al ser una nueva vampira, ella era totalmente dependiente de su pareja para que le diera información. Tu padre puede que la haya amenazado con exponerla si se te acercaba. – Edward no dudaba de un Charlie Swan así en el pasado. – En algunas raras ocasiones, los vampiros olvidan completamente sus vidas humanas después de convertirse. Hay un sin número de explicaciones que no involucran el que no te haya amado lo suficiente.

Le interesaba a Edward. Jamás había escuchado de un humano con una familia que haya encontrado a su pareja y haya dejado a su familia atrás. Se imaginó que ya habría ocurrido antes, pero era muy extraño. El vínculo de parejas era conocido como la fuerza más poderosa en su sociedad, pero ¿podía el amor de un padre igualarlo o hasta eclipsarlo?

–Bueno, pero, aunque se haya mantenido lejos para tenerme a salvo, o para impedir a mi padre que revelará a los vampiros, ¿por qué no me ha contactado desde entonces? Él no puede causarles problemas a los vampiros ahora.

Edward no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta que no la molestaría. – No lo sé, Bella. – Titubeó antes de decir sus pensamientos. – ¿Quieres que la encuentre?

La cabeza de ella se levantó de su pecho. – ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Edward se encogió de hombros. – Probablemente. No tenemos un gran registro de vampiros o algo así, pero si tenemos maneras de encontrarnos unos a otros. Uno de mis hermanos, Demetri, es muy hábil al encontrar individuos. – Se necesitarían algunas preguntas a Charlie Swan y un viejo objeto perteneciente a ella, pero Edward no tenía duda de que Demetri podría localizarla si eso es lo que Bella quisiera.

–Ella me dejo. No sé si quiero encontrarla.

Edward entendió su reticencia. – No hay apuro, mi belleza. Si decides localizarla, lo tendré hecho. Si no quieres, lo dejaremos así. – Acarició su mejilla en su mano. – Te amo. – él sonrió a medida que la tensión parecía alejarse de ella ante sus palabras. – Nunca te dejaré, y siempre haré todo lo que sea para hacerte feliz.

–¿Aun cuando signifique encontrar a mi madre vampiro que solo Dios sabe dónde puede estar? – ella preguntó, sonriendo un poco.

–Aun entonces, – prometió. – No hay nada que no pueda hacer por ti.

–¿Es eso así? –Sus labios se torcieron mientras apretaba ligeramente el cuello de la camisa de él.

–Así es, – dijo, sonriendo ante donde sus pensamientos estaban yendo. Bendigan a su dulce pareja y a su mente deliciosamente sucia.

–¿Me harás olvidar? – preguntó, acariciando suavemente su cuello.

–¿Cómo? – preguntó, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

–Tócame. – Ella tomó la cara de él entre sus manos. – Hazlo de tal manera que todo lo que pueda sentir, todo lo que pueda pensar, sea en ti. – Ella quería perderse en él, olvidarse de sus padres, de los humanos contra los vampiros, de las conexiones de pareja contra el amor de una madre, de todo. Nada de eso importaba cuando ella podía estar solo con él.

–¿Ahora? – Él alcanzó el cotón de los jeans de ella. – ¿Ahora?

–Justo aquí, – ella demandó, intensificando su agarre en la camiseta de él. – Justo ahora. – Y sin otra palabra, ella tiró y la camiseta de él dejo su cuerpo, haciéndola reír sobre la vigorosa necesidad que tenía de él. – Ups.

Edward rio, disfrutando la mirada de sorpresa, vergüenza y deseo en la cara de su compañera. – Nunca te sientas mal por desearme de tal manera que tienes que romper toda mi ropa para tenerme, amor.

Él gruño suavemente cuando las manos de ella comenzaron a tocar los contornos de su pecho. Abrió el botón de los jeans de ella y bajó el cierre. – ¿Duro y rápido entonces? – le preguntó mientras las manos de ella acariciaban su abdomen, dirigiéndose hacia sus pantalones.

–No creo haber dicho, o pensado, algo sobre la rapidez. – ella murmuró, deleitándolo aún más cuando se deshizo rápido de su pantalón.

–Velocidad rápida, no tiempo rápido, – clarifico, gruñendo cuando la mano de ella apretó su dura longitud.

–Sí, eso funcionará, – ella le dijo al mismo tiempo que lo apretaba lo suficiente para estar al borde del dolor sin dañarlo.

–Bueno entonces. – Antes de que ella pudiera pestañear, la tenía sobre el escritorio. – Esto se tiene que ir. – Y su camiseta favorita de Forks, la cual claramente obtuvo de su padre, salió con un suave tirón. Bella la alcanzó, se la arrebató y la tiró sobre su hombro, donde aterrizó en una lámpara al otro lado de la habitación.

–Al diablo con él, – ella murmuró.

Edward no iba a permitir que ella se distrajera. Ella había hecho una petición y él pretendía cumplirla. Él tomaba sus promesas muy seriamente.

–Él no es mi tipo. – Ante la risa de ella, él le sonrió. – Ahora sí.

El resto de las ropas de ella fueron desechadas con una rapidez práctica. Ella estaba recostada y desnuda, abierta y preparada en el escritorio de cereza antiguo de él. Era un tesoro invaluable del período de Regencia, pero lo único invaluable para Edward en ese momento era su adorable compañera.

–Eres exquisita, – le dijo, bebiéndosela con los ojos ¿Cómo había sobrevivido un siglo entero sin ella? En lo que a él respecta, todo antes de que ella viniera a su vida era irrelevante. Ella era su todo.

–Edward, por favor. Tócame.

Él no podía hacer nada más que complacer su pedido. Las manos de él moldearon los pechos de ella mientras sus labios la besaban suavemente. Ella suspiró en su boca y lo hizo sonreír mientras ella se arqueaba en sus manos.

–Quiero explorar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo por horas, días… por siempre, – él murmuró, haciéndola gemir y querer que le hiciera exactamente eso. – Y lo haré, – le prometió antes de morder la piel a lo largo de su mandíbula. – Después. – Y se adentró en ella fuerte y rápido, justo como lo había prometido, haciendo que ella gritara su nombre mientras inmediatamente se apretaba alrededor de él.

–Sujétate, hermosa, – le ordenó, obligándose a quedarse quieto, aun cuando quería montarla como un semental premiado. Las manos de ella agarraron cada lado del escritorio en cuanto él levantó sus caderas, deslizándose aún más profundo dentro de ella.

Ambos gimieron, y sus ojos se encontraron. No se necesitaba ser un lector de mentes para ver el amor, o sentir la conexión de ese momento. Se mantuvieron por un latido, por dos, antes de que ella lo apretara con sus muslos y le diera el estímulo que necesitaba. Las caderas de él la clavaron mientras la tomó, fuerte y rápido, justo como lo prometió. Cada grito, cada gemido que salía de su boca lo estimuló, al igual que sus pensamientos. Las manos de ella apretaron el escritorio y fue una pequeña sorpresa cuando esa parte se desintegró entre sus dedos.

Ninguno de ellos notó la destrucción del tesoro. Ella solo se enderezó y se apretó en torno a él. La tomó fuerte sobre el escritorio, la madera crujió y se desplomó luego de una particular y profunda embestida. Se desplomaron en el suelo y siguieron besándose y moviéndose, sin importarles si las paredes se caían alrededor de ellos. Todo lo que importaba en ese momento era el placer que sentían el uno por el otro. Él logró sacar los pensamientos de su familia, y ella hizo lo mismo por él. El odio que siempre llevo en su corazón hacia su creador, la conspiración, la planeación, el hambre que nuca era saciada, todo eso se fue mientras él se perdía en ella.

No notaron cuando la música comenzó en el club, tampoco cuando Emmett y Jasper pasaron con su compañía elegida para la noche, tampoco cuando la música acabo y el club era silencioso otra vez. Ninguno podría decir cuántas veces se vinieron, dado que estaban muy perdidos en el placer como para notarlo. Solo se sintió como una ola continua de pura energía que pulsaba e impactaba una y otra vez. Ella arriba, él arriba, no mirándose, en sus lados; las posiciones cambiaban, pero el movimiento nunca lo hizo. Fuerte y rápido, justo como ella quería.

Cuando finalmente acabaron, luego de un último grito de los labios de ella, luego de otro gemido de él, colapsaron en los brazos del otro. Él acarició su espalda y ella acarició su cuello.

–Gracias, – ella dijo suavemente luego de un momento.

Edward rio suavemente. – Nunca tienes que agradecerme por eso. Fue mi placer también.

 _Desearía poder quedarnos así para siempre._

Edward sonrió ante el pensamiento de ella. La mente de él llena de imágenes de ellos dos en una cabaña remota en algún lado de Canadá o en una playa de una isla desierta. Sin familias, sin club, sin teléfonos – nada, solo ellos dos.

–Dios, amo el sonido de eso, – ella murmuró, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

Edward observó con apreciación cuando los pechos de ella saltaron con el movimiento. Le tomó un minuto procesar lo que había dicho.

–¿Qué dijiste?

La frente de Bella se crispó ante su repentino tono. – Dije que amaba el sonido de eso, aunque prefiero la playa al frío de Canadá. – Luego rio. – Aunque supongo que eso ya no importa, ¿cierto? No siento frío como los humanos.

Edward se sentó, dejando a Bella a horcajadas en su regazo. – Bella, no dije eso en voz alta.

–Pero debiste haberlo hecho ¿Cómo podría haber… – Su voz se fue apagando cuando se dio cuenta. – ¿Puedo leer mentes también?

Edward estaba desconcertado. – Solo hay una manera de saberlo. – La miró a los ojos y acarició suavemente su mejilla, haciéndola creer que él pensaría algo dulce y adorable. Quería darle lo opuesto a ello para confundirla.

 _Prometí no matar a tu padre, y no lo haré, pero ¿estarías muy enojada si mato a Jacob? En serio debe morir por todas las cosas que pensó de ti._

Bella jadeó y aplaudió. – ¡Lo escuche! Quiero decir, ¡a ti! ¿Por qué?

Edward tenía sentimientos mezclados acerca de ella pudiendo leer sus pensamientos. Por un lado, sería fácil tener conversaciones con ella de las que nadie se enteraría, y claro, justo como él le dijo, ella podría saber todo lo que él quería y podría dárselo enseguida. Pero la parte hipócrita de él se sentía como si estuviera en una exhibición y que sus pensamientos ya no serían solo de él.

Bella le dio un codazo en el pecho. – No tienes derecho a protestar, luego de años de saber todo lo que los demás pensaban.

Él rio y le agarró la mano antes de que lo golpeara de nuevo. – Bueno, eso es verdad. Solo se siente extraño.

Ella jadeó. – Sí, lo es.

Sin embargo, se le ocurrió a Edward que ahora ellos tenían algo que otra pareja de vampiros no tenían. Algunos tenían dones especiales, pero, según lo que él sabía, ninguno compartía el mismo. Su creador podía leer la mente a través de un toque, y Edward lo había amplificado hasta el punto de escuchar todos los pensamientos alrededor de él ¿Podía Bella escuchar aún más? Le preguntó.

–Te escucho a ti y creo que a Emmett... iugh. – Arrugó la nariz en disgusto y Edward rio.

–Sí, no querrás pasar mucho tiempo en esa cabeza.

–¿Se sentirá bien eso… ¡espera! No quiero saberlo.

Edward sonrió como lobo. – Estaré feliz de mostrarte… – Paró cuando ella le pegó en el pecho. – Tendré que enseñarte a usarlo.

–Gracias. – Ella levantó su cabeza y lo estudió.

–¿Qué? – le preguntó, sintiendo que ella entraba en su mente con su mirada. Era una situación no muy placentera.

–¿Crees que debo buscar a mi madre?

Edward estuvo bastante sorprendido por la pregunta, pero sabía porque lo preguntaba. Sus pensamientos le darían la respuesta, aun cuando su boca no quisiera.

 _Sí_. A su asentimiento, lo verbalizo para ella. – Creo que tienes preguntas que requieren respuesta. La única manera de obtenerlas es encontrarla, a menos que quieras preguntarle a tu padre. – Él obtuvo su respuesta, cuando ella rodó los ojos. – Como lo pensé ¿Hay alguien a quien él podría haberle contado más de lo poco que sabemos?

Bella asintió lentamente. – Sí, pero no te gustará.

Edward se encogió ante la imagen mental de una versión más vieja de Jacob. – Maldición.

Bella rio. – Lo siento. Es el mejor amigo de mi papá. Si alguien sabe…

–Está bien. Pero aun así mataré a su hijo. – Edward esperó, pero no obtuvo respuesta y la mente de Bella estaba en blanco. – ¿Esta eso bien?

–Se siente extraño decir sí, – respondió, haciéndolo reír.

–¿Quieres decir que no? – Ella cumpliría su deseo, aun si lo matara.

Bella podía ver cuán importante esto era para él y a ella no le molestaba tanto como debiera, lo que en verdad le molestaba. – No lo sé ¿Podemos posponerlo? ¿No tenemos ya mucho entre nuestras manos?

Encontrar a su madre, matar a su creador, la posible dominación del mundo… sí, pensó. – Bueno.

Bella sacudió su cabeza a ante sus pensamientos. – Tenemos otras cosas en la lista.

–¿Las tenemos? – le preguntó, sonriendo mientras ella miraba la habitación.

–Bueno, como que destruimos tu oficina.

Era verdad. El escritorio estaba completamente destruido y una de las estanterías se había caído, botando una lámpara con ella. El computador había sido tirado al suelo cuando él la puso en el escritorio en primer lugar. Parecía como si una bomba hubiera estado en la habitación.

–Traeré a alguien para que limpie. – Edward no se molestaba con tareas domésticas.

–No, nosotros limpiaremos. Después.

Él empezó a enojarse, pero cuando escucho el después y vio la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, ya no le importaba. – ¿Después, huh?

Ella se movió y lo tomó dentro de ella otra vez. – Sí, después.

* * *

N.T: Otro día, otro capítulo. Nos encontramos con nuevas aventuras de nuestra pareja favorita y nos enteramos de nuevas sorpresas... Bella también puede leer mentes, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado? ¿Quién no querría olvidarse del mundo con Edward y... destruir una habitación entera? Cuéntenme qué creen que pasará con la madre de Bella, su misteriosa desaparición y el cero contacto que ha hecho a lo largo de los años.

Muéstrenme un poco de amor,

Suzie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes de Twilight pertencen a Stephenie Meyer y la autora de esta historia es **Nolebucgrl.** Yo solo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the author of this story is **Nolebucgrl.** I just translate.

* * *

Fill Me with Your Poison

Capítulo 6

– ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto? – Edward Cullen miró a su pareja mientras manejaba su Explorer a través de los caminos solitarios del bosque. Él había querido llevar a su Bella a casa con verdadero estilo, en su Vanquish, pero luego de descubrir que el camino a La Push sería húmedo y lodoso, prefirió funcionalidad antes que estilo.

– No, – admitió, sabiendo que él estuvo leyendo sus pensamientos sobre el tema durante todo el camino. Habían estado callados la mayor parte del viaje, eligiendo comunicarse de la manera no verbal que habían descubierto y, que volvía locos a los hermanos de Edward en casa. Al estar celosos de la habilidad de comunicarse entre ellos sin decir una palabra, lo único que les quedaba por hacer era tener pensamientos sucios que forzaran a la pareja a mostrar su descontento verbalmente.

– Tu padre no sabe que vamos, ¿cierto?

Bella sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que su dulce aroma quedara en el auto. Edward tomó un gran respiro de este, encontrando que solo un poco de su aroma ayudaba a mejorar la tensión que había ido creciendo a medida que se acercaban a su destino. Su pareja le sonrió y tomó su mano, acariciando suavemente su piel con el pulgar.

– Billy juró que no le diría. – Paró y miró el hermoso perfil de Edward. – O a Jacob.

Si, esa era la verdadera razón de su tensión. Ella sintió como su mano se tensaba a la mención de ese nombre. Edward no le temía a Jacob, pero temía el no poder controlarse si se confrontaba a los pensamientos sexuales del chico con Bella de nuevo. No matarlo había sido la prueba más difícil de la vida larga de Edward hasta ahora y, estaba seguro de que no habría podido cumplirla si sus hermanos o Charlie Swan no hubieran estado allí.

– No puedes matarlo.

Edward saltó en sorpresa ante el miedo que reflejaba Bella en su voz.

– No puedo perderte, Edward. Nada lo vale.

Antes de que ella dijera lo que pensaba, Edward había aparcado el auto y tenía a su pareja en sus brazos. – No me perderás, mi belleza. Nunca. ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

Ella estaba temblando, llena de miedo, sin importar sus tranquilizadoras palabras. – Los he perdido a todos. No puedo perderte a ti. Eres todo lo que me queda. Todo lo que quiero. Por favor.

Escuchó la silenciosa plegaria, besándola y acariciándole los hombros en un intento de aminorar la tensión.

 _Mi amor, nunca podrías perderme. Estoy contigo por la eternidad. Nunca nada podrá separarnos._

Sus labios, manos y pensamientos la calmaron de alguna manera, haciendo que ella se separara y descansara su cabeza en la de él. – Pero si pierdes el control…

Edward rio y acarició su mejilla. – Bella, aun estás pensando como humana.

Eso la hizo fruncir el ceño y sentarse. – Lo vampiros tienen reglas también, Edward. Unas muy bien definidas como–

– Que si matamos a un humano, uno sano que no desea morir, debemos pagar con nuestra vida, – terminó Edward, sonriéndole a su compañera y preguntándose como es que se puso más sexy al estar enojada con él.

Ese pensamiento la hizo resoplar y cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho. – ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no habría de preocuparme entonces? Si matas a Jacob, te matarán. – _Y moriré también, porque no viviré sin ti._

El entretenimiento de Edward se acabó al escuchar su último pensamiento, entendiendo porqué su compañera estaba tan molesta, aunque sus pensamientos fueran erróneos.

– Nunca enfrentarás esa posibilidad, – le prometió, tomándole la cara en sus manos, sus ojos en ella. – Te lo juro.

Los brazos de ella afirmaron los de él. – Entonces, ¿por qué…?

Edward sacudió su cabeza. – Las reglas, Bella, son una broma. Las pusimos para que los humanos se sintieran más seguros, pero vamos… ¿A cuántos vampiros crees que hemos matado porque han hecho un asesinato no aprobado?

Bella lucia perpleja. – ¿Cómo lo sabría?

Edward sonrió. – No lo sabrías. Ni tampoco otro humano. Hemos hecho un show de matar a un par de vampiros por romper las reglas, solo para darles un sentido de seguridad a los humanos. Y en esos extraños casos donde un neófito ha matado personas, matamos a su creador. A no ser…

– A no ser, ¿qué?

– A no ser que sus creadores, por alguna razón, fueran importantes. Dotados de una manera que nos sea beneficioso. Millonarios. Famosos. Un miembro de la familia.

– ¿Qué sucede entonces? – preguntó, luciendo sorprendida.

– Entonces, elegimos a cualquiera que tome la culpa y haga el sacrificio. – Edward se encogió de hombros.

– Eso es terrible ¿Alguien inocente muere?

Edward rio. – Tan inocente como podemos serlo, mi amor. – Acarició el cabello de ella. – La verdad es que podrías eliminar todo el pueblo de La Push en una rabieta y lograría que otro neófito y su creador hicieran el sacrificio. Nunca nadie podría tocarnos.

Bella miró a su pareja por un largo rato. – Eso debería molestarme.

Él rio. – ¿Lo hace?

– Por un lado.

Ese no era el lado en el cual él estaba interesado. – Pero ¿por el otro?

Ella sacudió su cabeza, no queriendo decirlo, así que Edward pasó su pulgar por el pezón de ella, haciendo que gimiera. – Vamos, bebe, dilo por mí.

Sus labios comenzaron a hacer un lento camino por el cuello de ella, haciendo que enterrará los dedos en el cabello de él, dándole lo que él quería. – Por otro lado, me excita un poco.

Él rio oscuramente mientras mordía un poco de piel de ella. – Poder. Te sientes poderosa, sabiendo que no tienes que responderle a nadie.

– Toda mi vida. Charlie. Jacob. Mis amigos. Siempre he hecho lo que ellos querían. Ahora puedo hacer lo que yo quiero. – _Lo que nosotros queramos._

– Y, ¿qué quieres hacer, belleza? ¿Deberíamos matar un pueblo completo? – Si ella lo quisiera, él lo haría sin dudarlo. Hacerla feliz, excitarla, era su prioridad número uno por la eternidad.

Bella carcajeo y sacudió su cabeza. – No.

Edward sintió un poco de decepción, pero no estaba sorprendido de que ella no quisiera hacerlo. Sin embargo, su decepción no duro mucho.

– Te quiero a ti.

Y realmente no había nada mejor que eso. – Soy todo tuyo.

– Sí, todo mío. – Y lo tiró a la parte trasera del auto, haciéndolo suyo una vez más.

Xoxoxoxo

– ¿Quién sabría que encontrarías el poder tan intoxicante? – Edward preguntó una hora después mientras pasaba por las afueras de La Push.

– Tú lo sabrías, – Bella respondió, acomodándose el top.

Era verdad. Ella había pasado la semana pasada, cuando estaba en cama o comiendo, observando a Edward interactuar con sus hermanos y el resto del staff en el club. Aunque había un amor diferente entre Edward y sus hermanos, estaba claro que ellos también eran dependientes de él y lo que Edward quisiera eclipsaba cualquier cosa que ellos desearan. Toda orden dada era cumplida inmediatamente y sin ningún cuestionamiento, incluso de Emmett, aunque él y Jasper podían salirse con la suya al enfrentarse a Edward mientras hacían lo que él quería. Los demás ni siquiera lo intentaban.

– Necesito llevarte a Volterra más temprano que tarde. – Ante la cara confusa de Bella, Edward añadió. – Si piensas que aquí soy poderoso, deberías verme allá.

Ella no tenía duda de lo que eso haría en ella. Ya lo había tomado ante cualquier oportunidad posible y, casi había sido su fin cuando Edward lidió con un vampiro que estaba causando problemas en el club una noche. Él había estado tan calmado y compuesto y, aun así, con solo unas pocas palabras, había dejado al problemático temblando en sus botas. Ella no había visto nada más sexy.

Edward rio ante sus pensamientos. – Deberé amenazar con desmembrar a más gente alrededor tuyo, mi belleza.

Ella rodó los ojos. – Sí, sí, déjalo para el club, Su Alteza. – Ella apretó su mano cuando él paro el auto. – Billy nos está ayudando, aunque no tiene hacerlo. – Le recordó.

– No lo mataré por engendrar al hijo de puta, – Edward murmuró. Aunque si pudiera volver en el tiempo y matarlo antes de que Jacob apareciera, lo haría. Bella no extrañaría aquello que nunca conoció.

Bella sacudió su cabeza. – Eso es todo lo que pido.

Salieron y caminaron hacia la casa que había visto mejores días. La pintura se estaba saliendo, algunas maderas se estaban pudriendo y la base de la casa parecía desmoronarse.

– Buena cosa el que seamos indestructibles. – Edward observó, obteniendo un codazo en su estómago mientras caminaban hacia el porche. – ¿Qué? ¿No vive el idiota aquí? Él podría arreglar este lugar para su padre, ¿no es así? – Era una ofensa para Edward, quién habría hecho todo por sus padres si hubiera podido hacerlo; pensar que un hijo permite que su padre viva así.

– No tienen mucho dinero, – Bella susurró. – Sé educado.

 _Como si fuera a insultarlo. Dame un poco de crédito, por favor._

Bella solo sonrió ante sus pensamientos y levantó una mano para tocar la puerta. – Billy. Estamos aquí.

– Pasen, – una hosca voz dijo, seguido de un sonido chirriante que sabían era su silla de ruedas.

Bella abrió la puerta, tan cómoda aquí como lo habría estado en su propia casa, guiando a su pareja por un pasillo hacía la sala de estar que tendría a Edward curvando su labio con disgusto de no ser porque se preocupaba por enfurecer a Bella. Ella tenía un temperamento saludable que no tenía problemas en provocar cuando estaban solos, pero sabía que si lo hacía en frente de Billy, sería un infierno por pagar.

Billy Black se sentó en su silla, profundos ojos negros estudiando a la pareja sin una pizca de animosidad. Bella soltó la mano de Edward y caminó suavemente hacia el viejo hombre, cuando él le ofreció sus manos. Ella las tomó y las apretó gentilmente.

– ¿Es eso todo lo que obtengo? – preguntó, una sonrisa se posaba en su cara.

Edward escuchó la felicidad en los pensamientos de su compañera ante Billy que no temía de ella, que la aceptaba como era ahora, a la vez que le besaba la mejilla. Él estaba tan agradecido como Bella, de que alguien de su vida pasada la apoyara.

– ¿Está eso mejor? – preguntó, enderezándose y mirando al hombre a quien ella siempre considero un segundo padre, aun cuando ella descartó la opción de tener un futuro con su hijo.

– Mucho. Ahora, preséntame a tu novio.

Edward quería burlarse de tal termino, dado que él era mucho más que un simple novio, pero se encontró a sí mismo enderezándose ante la mirada filosa de Billy en él.

– Billy, este es Edward. – Bella volvió a su lado y lo rodeo por la cintura. – Él es mi todo.

Eso complació a Edward más que cualquier otra cosa que ella pudiera decir, viendo como ella torcía un poco los labios en respuesta a su emoción por sus palabras.

– Edward, este es Billy Black.

– Es un honor conocerte, – Edward le dijo, sacudiendo una mano que era sorprendentemente fuerte en comparación a su frágil cuerpo.

– Diría lo mismo, pero parece ser que tu presencia ha causado mucha conmoción por aquí.

Edward arqueo una ceja. – Me disculparía, pero no sería en serio.

El hombre lo sorprendió al dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás botando una carcajada. – Puedo ver porque te gusta, – le dijo a Bella. – Lo dices como es, ¿no?

Edward asintió. – No tengo una razón para no hacerlo.

– Bien. Sigue así. – Billy se movió hacia la mesa de café hecha de madera y señaló el sofá. – Por favor, tomen asiento.

Bella tomó el asiento más cerca de él y Edward sentó cerca de ella, hundiéndose en el sofá sin quejas.

 _Gracias por ser amable, Edward._

Él sonrió. _Claro que iba a ser amable, a no ser que él me diera una razón para no serlo._

Bella sacudió suavemente su cabeza antes de volverse hacia Billy. – Gracias por vernos.

Billy sonrió tristemente. – Tu padre y yo hemos sido amigos por tantos años como para contarlos, pero eso no significa que tengo que apoyarlo cuando está siendo un idiota obstinado. – Palmeo la rodilla de Bella suavemente. – Lamento decir que él no me escuchará. Lo he intentado, pero… – Paró y se encogió de hombros. – Hay demasiadas viejas heridas ahí. No escuchará razones.

– Billy, ¿qué sucedió en aquel entonces? ¿Cuándo mi mamá se fue? – Su voz se quebró mientras hacía la pregunta y Edward acarició suavemente su espalda. Bella se inclinó hacia él y respiró su aroma, encontrando que la calmaba y evitaba que las memorias de las palabras enojadas de su padre dolieran tanto.

Billy cerró sus ojos e inconscientemente los llevó de vuelta al día cuando Charlie apareció en su casa llevando consigo a una pequeña Bella, fuera de sí porque Renee había desaparecido. – Era incomprensible, la verdad. – No estaba exagerando. Charlie estaba lleno de pánico. Ella había dejado una nota, pero no podía entender cómo o por qué se podría haber ido. Se rehúso a sentarse a hablar, solo le dijo a Billy que tenía que ir tras ella y le pidió cuidar a Bella.

Billy los llevó a través de la escena verbalmente, sin saber que lo habían visto en sus memorias como si hubieran estado allí. Bella había estado, pero fue enviada a la habitación de Jacob a jugar, lo cual hizo reticente al saber que su padre estaba molesto sin saber el por qué y, sus preguntas hacia él se mantuvieron sin respuesta hasta que él volvió a casa y le dijo su versión de la verdad.

– Desapareció por una semana y tú fuiste tan buena como un oro. – Billy le sonrió amorosamente a Bella. – Encajaste aquí, como si fueras parte de la familia. No era difícil cuidar de ti. Jacob adoraba el piso por el que caminabas. – Billy no pasó por alto la tensión en la postura de Edward ante esas palabras, ni la manera en que su brazo se tensaba alrededor de su pareja.

– No te preocupes, hijo. A diferencia de Charlie, nunca pensé que los chicos pertenecieran justos. Jake tenía un enamoramiento y Bella solo lo toleraba. – Palmeo la rodilla de ella de nuevo. – Lo que hizo que me sorprendiera mucho cuando comenzaste a salir con él, pero sabía que no duraría.

– ¿Lo sabías? – La sorpresa en la voz de Bella era notoria.

– Aun solo lo tolerabas. Charlie y Jake te cansaron hasta que pensaste que lo que ellos querían era lo que tú querías. Esperaba que con el tiempo irías tras ello a lo que estabas destinada y parece que lo hiciste.

Bella posó su cabeza contra el hombro de Edward. – Lo hice.

– Me alegro. No sabes cuantas batallas tuve con tu padre sobre el dejarte ir lejos por la escuela. Él estaba completamente en contra de ello y, si no hubieras obtenido la beca, él se hubiera malditamente encargado de mantenerte en Forks para que te casaras con mi hijo. – Billy sacudió su cabeza. – No me malinterpretes… Quiero que Jacob sea feliz, pero sabía que tu corazón no estaba con él. Serían los dos infelices si hubieran seguido y se hubieran casado.

– Tienes razón. No sabía lo que era la verdadera felicidad hasta que vi a Edward. Fue cuando todo cayó en su lugar.

Edward atrajo la mano de ella y la besó. – Podría decir exactamente lo mismo.

Billy sonrió amorosamente a la pareja. – Así fue para mi esposa y yo. Eso era lo que quería para ti. Estoy agradecido de que lo hayas encontrado. – Sus ojos se estrecharon hacia Edward. – Eso no quiere decir que no iré tras de ti si la lastimas. Vampiro o no, encontraré una manera de matarte si le das siquiera un momento de infelicidad.

Edward encontró que el viejo le agradaba y se preguntó cómo era posible que un tonto como Jacob fuera su hijo. – Si lo hago, te dejaría, porque lastimar a Bella es lo único que jamás me permitiría hacer.

Los dos hombres mantuvieron su mirada, encontrando un mutuo entendimiento y respeto.

– Bueno entonces. Vinieron a buscar algo de Renee. – Se giró hacia Bella. – Me temo que no tengo mucho. Tu padre quería borrar toda existencia de ella. – Se movió y tomó algo del bolsillo de su camiseta. – Esto es todo lo que pude obtener de ella para ti. Tuve que pelear hasta que mi cara se puso azul. – Le entregó un relicario de plata.

Bella lo tomó y cerró sus dedos alrededor de él. – Recuerdo esto. – Su mente se llenó de imágenes de su madre sonriendo y riendo, mostrándole la foto de ella que estaba dentro. – Había una foto mía de bebé. – Sus dedos se pelearon con el broche y Edward, sintiendo la histeria en su compañera, lo tomó y lo abrió, temiendo de que ella lo destruiría a la vez que su ansiedad aumentaba.

Ciertamente, había una foto de Bella de bebé dentro, sonriendo y mostrando dos dientes de bebé. Algo se movió dentro de él al mirar la foto y, por primera vez en su vida, se preguntó cómo sería tener un bebé, un bebé con su Bella que luciera como la de la foto en frente de él. Se preguntó si ella se arrepentía del hecho que no era posible, pero antes de que el pensamiento fuera más lejos, ella sacudió su cabeza.

 _No. No te atrevas. Eres lo que quiero. Lo único. Si no puedo tener tu bebé, entonces no quiero uno. ¿Me entiendes?_

Edward asintió imperceptiblemente.

– Le dije a tu padre que al menos merecías una pieza de ella y una foto tuya de bebé. Eras una bebé hermosa.

– Lo era. – Edward cerró el relicario gentilmente. – Gracias, Billy. Esto ayudará inmensamente.

– ¿Realmente crees que puedes encontrarla? – preguntó.

– Sé que puedo. – Él buscaría por cielo y tierra para devolverle su madre a Bella.

– Charlie no me dijo mucho, solo que la encontró en algún lugar hacia el norte y que ella no quería volver a casa. Nunca tuvo sentido para mí, pero era la única historia que tenía. No fue sino muchos años después, cuando el mundo descubrió tu especie, cuando me dijo en lo que ella se había convertido. – Su mirada lucia imposiblemente triste. – El odio había estado creciendo en él por años y lo transfirió todo a los vampiros.

– Sí, sabía que estaría enojado al descubrir lo mío con Edward, pero me sorprendió lo molesto que estaba. Me odia ahora.

– No, no. Odia lo _que_ eres, pero no _quien_ eres. No podría odiar a tu yo real y espero que con el tiempo recuerde que no eres solo un vampiro; eres su hija, la niña que amamos más allá de las palabras.

Ella se había parado y abrazado a Billy en cuanto termino de hablar. – Te amo también. Gracias, – susurró una y otra vez mientras que él palmeaba suavemente su espalda.

– De nada. Hazme saber si necesitas algo y prometo hablar con tu padre, aunque tenga que golpearlo en la cabeza con mi inútil bastón y arrollarlo con esta silla. No es el único obstinado por acá.

Bella rio suavemente y besó su arrugada mejilla. – Mi dinero está en ti cualquier día.

– Soy una buena apuesta.

– Parece ser que sí, – Edward murmuró, estirando una mano y sacudiendo la de Billy. – Fue un placer conocerte y gracias por cuidar a mi Bella.

– Lo he hecho toda su vida y lo seguiré haciendo hasta mi último aliento. Espero que continúes después de eso. Tendrás una vida más larga.

– Puedo asegurarte de que la cuidaré por la eternidad. Su deseos y necesidades serán siempre lo único importante para mí, aún más que las mías. Le daré el mundo.

– Todo lo que quiero es a ti, – Bella dijo, haciendo a los dos hombres sonreír.

Billy estudió a Edward por un largo momento. – Entonces permíteme, en nombre de su padre, darte la bienvenida a la familia, tal como está, hijo.

Por primera vez, en más tiempo del que podía recordar, la palabra "hijo" tocó algo profundo dentro de Edward. – Gracias.

– Cuando encuentren a Renee, después, ¿me dirán lo que ella tiene que decir? Nunca lo entendí. Amaba mucho a Bella y a Charlie. Nunca tuvo sentido.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Él haría más que eso. El hombre que amaba a su Bella, que la había cuidado cuando su padre se escapó y luego cuando la había echado fuera, no viviría así, no si Edward tenía algo que decir al respecto. – Estaremos en contacto, lo prometo.

– Gracias.

– No, gracias a ti. – Edward se giró hacia Bella. – ¿Lista para irnos, amor?

– Sí. – Le dio otro gentil abrazo y un beso. – Gracias Billy, por todo.

– Cuando quieras, dulce niña. Llámame pronto y no seas una extraña.

– No lo seré.

Dijeron sus adioses y caminaron hacia el auto tomados de la mano. Edward abrió la puerta para Bella y movió su cabello fuera de su cara, besándola suavemente.

– ¿Por qué fue eso?

– Te amo. Y estoy feliz de que uno de nosotros tenga un miembro de la familia que valga la pena.

Ella escuchó lo que él no dijo, su odio hacia Aro fuerte y claro. – Le gustaste.

Edward sacudió su enojo y le sonrió. – Imagina eso, ¿huh? Nunca pensé que querría la aprobación de un padre, pero su… – Paró y sacudió un hombro derecho. – Significó algo.

Ella acarició la mejilla de él. – Significo el mundo para mí también. Las cosas que dijo mi padre fueron horribles. Aunque entiendo un poco la manera en que se siente, no hay excusas para ello. No soy mi madre y ni siquiera sabemos lo que ella estaba pensando o sintiendo. ¿Crees que Billy tiene razón? ¿Ella me amaba tanto como él dijo que lo hacía?

– Claro que lo hacía, bebe. – Edward abrazó a Bella y la sostuvo fuertemente. – Vamos a encontrarla y podremos probarlo, ¿bueno?

Ella se estiro hacia atrás, la sonrisa iluminando su cara y haciéndola ver más hermosa de lo que ya era. – Está bien.

* * *

N.T: No tengo perdón por demorarme con este nuevo capítulo, pero la vida de ser una estudiante en tesis se interpuso en mi camino. Espero encuentren este capítulo tan tierno como yo lo encontré y que amen a Billy tanto como yo lo ame, ¿por qué Charlie no puede ser así? Además, ¿quién no querría destruir el mundo junto a un Edward sexy y poderoso? Cada vez nos encontramos más cerca de encontrar a Renee, ¿cuáles creen fueron sus razones para dejar a Bella? Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

Muéstrenme un poco de amor aunque no lo merezca,

Suzie.


End file.
